Späte Rache
by Zauberlehrling
Summary: Yuki und Shuichi streiten mal wieder, worauf Shuichi flüchtend die Wohnung verlässt..., als sein Herz schließlich gegen seinen Verstand gewinnt und er zu Yuki zurückkehren will passiert etwas womit wohl niemand gerechnet hat...
1. Chapter 1

Später Rache Kapitel 1

„Yuki, bitte!" Shuichi Shindo, einer der momentan bekanntesten Sänger Japans, ließ sich langsam an der verschlossenen Türe, hinter der sich sein Lebensgefährte befand, hinab gleiten. Er wusste, dass er diesen sicher nervte, doch er hatte ihn in den vergangenen Tagen nur kurz nach dem Aufstehen zu Gesicht bekommen und dann hatten ihre unterschiedlichen Jobs sie getrennte Wege gehen lassen. Na ja, zumindest Shuichi hatte das Haus verlassen müssen da sein Partner, Yuki Eiri, der berühmte Schriftsteller, zuhause arbeitete. „Yuuukkkiiii?!", quengelte er in einem letzten entwürdigenden Versuch.

Tatsächlich konnte er kurz darauf ein Stuhlrücken hören und vorsichtige Freude machte sich in dem Pinkhaarigen breit. Schnell erhob er sich also aus seiner knienden Position und blickte abwartend auf die Tür, in der wilden Hoffnung sie würde sich für ihn öffnen. Ein strahlendes Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht, als seine Hoffnung Erfüllung fand, wurde von dem was er ansichtig wurde allerdings gleich wieder zu Nichte gemacht. Yuki sah wirklich grimmig aus, was bei diesem ganz sicher nie ein gutes Zeichen war. „Du nervst! Ich habe Termine die ich einhalten muss, also benimm dich nicht immer wie ein rotziges Kleinkind das nicht bis drei zählen kann!" Yukis Stimme klang dabei kalt wie Eis und ließen den Jüngeren traurig den Kopf senken. „Aber Yuki…", „Hör schon endlich auf! Ich habe keinen Hunger und selbst wenn es anders wäre, könnte ich dich dabei ganz sicher nicht ertragen!" Shuichi zuckte, wie unter einem Schlag zusammen. Er lebte nun schon eine ganze Zeit mit Yuki zusammen und in letzter Zeit hatte er wirklich geglaubt bei ihrer Beziehung hätte sich etwas geändert. Er hatte gedacht mit der Zeit wäre er für den Anderen zu etwas mehr als einer nervige Belastung geworden, doch es schien noch immer alles beim Alten. Shuichi spürte wie die ersten Tränen sich in seine Augen stehlen wollten, doch er zwang sich dazu sie zu unterdrücken und hob seinen Kopf, um seinen gegenüber wieder in die Augen blicken zu können.

„Fein, du willst mich also nicht in deiner Nähe haben?", stieß er verletzt aus. „Ganz richtig, bin ich froh das du es doch endlich verstanden hast!", bestätigte Yuki auch gleich seine Frage. Shuichi atmete noch einmal tief durch, schluckte und sah seinen Lebendgefährten dann aus ernsten Augen an. „Gut, dann werde ich jetzt verschwinden und dich ein für alle Mal in Ruhe lassen!" Shuichi fühlte, im selben Moment wie er diese Worte sprach, ein ängstliches Flattern in seinem Bauch. Vielleicht gerade weil sie ihm so ernst waren? Bitte halt mich auf, schrie sein Innerstes Yuki an, doch dieser stand unbeeindruckt da und zuckte lediglich mit seinen Schultern. „Tu was du nicht lassen kannst." Mit diesen Worten warf er die Türe wieder ins Schloss und ließ einen verzweifelten Shuichi im dunklen Flur zurück.

Shuichi schloss geschlagen seine Augen und schluckte schwer. Er hatte es gewusst, egal wie sehr er es auch versuchte, egal wie groß seine Liebe zu Yuki Eiri war, er würde für diesen nie etwas anderes als ein lästiges Anhängsel sein. Mit einem Mal fühlte der Sänger sich leer und kraftlos. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete und sein Blick somit wieder auf die verschlossene Türe frei gab, wurde der unbändige Wusch zu verschwinden und das alles hinter sich zu lassen immer großer, bis er es letztendlich schaffte seine Füße in Bewegung zu setzen. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller wandte er seine Schritte zu der Wohnungstüre. Er musste weg! Er blendete alles aus, bis nur noch dieser eine Gedanke übrig war. Er riss die Tür auf und rannte, rannte einfach drauf los, ohne sich noch ein letztes Mal umzusehen.

Yuki wurde durch das zuschlagen der Wohnungstüre aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. War er also tatsächlich abgehauen. Wenigstens hätte er so genug Ruhe, um dieses verdammte Buch zu einem Ende zu bringen. Kurz flackerte der Gedanke an Shuichi in ihm auf. Vielleicht war er doch etwas zu grob gewesen? Doch gleich darauf stieß er verächtlich seinen Atem aus. Shuichi würde sich schon wieder beruhigen und zu ihm zurück kommen, das tat er schließlich immer.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Er rannte, rannte so schnell, wie ihn seine Beine trugen. Menschen, Geschäfte, einfach alles verschwamm zu undeutlichen Schemen, während er vorüber hastete. Es würde nichts bringen, egal wie viel Zeit noch verstreichen würde, er würde Yuki nie dazu bringen ihn zu lieben. Warum? Warum konnte ihn keiner lieben?

Shuichi lief und lief, bis seine Lungen so sehr brannten, dass er einfach nicht weiter konnte. Keuchend und durch unterdrücktes Weinen schluchzend, blieb er schließlich stehen. Sein Oberkörper vorgebeugt und seine Hände stützend auf seine Oberschenkel abgelegt. Die nächsten Minuten verbrachte er damit wieder genug Sauerstoff in seinen Körper zu bringen, um den aufkommenden Schwindel zurückzudrängen. Er hatte den ganzen Tag noch nicht viel zu sich genommen, weder Flüssigkeit noch Nahrung und das machte sich neben seinen aufgebrachten Gefühlen jetzt bemerkbar. Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, ehe er sich wieder soweit gefangen hatte, dass er sich auf seine Umgebung konzentrieren konnte. Langsam kam er wieder in die Gerade und sah sich um. Seine Gedanken stockten als er realisierte, wohin in seine Füße getragen hatten. Der Stadtpark.

Im gleichen Moment wie ihm das klar wurde, brach auch die letzte Mauer der Selbstbeherrschung in sich zusammen. Heiße, bittere Tränen rannen erst langsam und dann immer schneller aus seinen Augen. Warum war er hier her gelaufen? Gerade an dem Ort an dem das alles begonnen hatte. „Yuki…", kam ihm, leise und kratzig, über die trockenen Lippen. Sein Blick fiel auf eine der Parkbänke und nach einem weiteren Moment ging er auf diese zu. Ließ sich dort angekommen, geschlagen und langsam wie ein alter Mann nieder. Sein Kopf fühlte sich so schwer an. Shuichi schloss seine Augen und ließ sich zurücksinken, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, das Gesicht dem Himmel entgegen gerichtet. Was sollte er tun? Was sollte er bloß tun?

Minuten vergingen, es konnten auch Stunden gewesen sein. Shuichi wusste es einfach nicht. Er war so tief in seine quälenden Gedanken versunken, dass er weder das leise Donnergrollen, noch das flackern der Blitze im nächtlichem Himmel bemerkte. Erst ein Wassertropfen, welcher den Weg auf seine Stirn fand, ließ ihn aufschrecken. Vielleicht sollte er zu Hiro gehen? Er wusste sein bester Freund und Bandkollege hatte immer Zeit und ein offenes Ohr für ihn, aber irgendetwas ließ ihn auch dabei zögern. Er wollte nicht zu Hiro, er wollte trotz allem zurück zu Yuki. Sein Verstand protestierte, aber sein Herz zog ihn immer wieder zu diesem zurück. Shuichi biss sich unschlüssig auf seine Unterlippe. Er wusste, spürte, dass das was zwischen Yuki und ihm war, so nicht weiter gehen konnte, doch ihm wurde alleine bei dem Gedanken daran aus dem Leben des Schriftstellers zu verschwinden, schlecht. Aus dem einsamen Regentropfen der zu ihm gefunden hatte, war mittlerweile ein Regenschauer geworden und da Shuichi weder Jacke noch Pullover an hatte, breitet sich zu der inneren Kälte auch noch die des kalten Regens in ihm aus. Aufseufzend erhob er sich schließlich von der Parkbank. Wie er es immer wieder tat, so verdrängte er erneut seine Stimme der Vernunft und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Er liebte Yuki nun einmal und wenn er auch nicht dessen Liebe für sich gewinnen konnte, so wollte er doch zumindest nicht auf seine Näher verzichten. Er wusste nicht wie lange er das noch aushalten würde, bis er daran zerbrach, doch das war ihm egal. Er wollte zu Yuki, sonst Nichts.

Dunkle zornige Augen lagen starr auf dem teuren Wohngebäude. Seit Tagen lag er auf der Lauer und wartete auf seine Gelegenheit. Er ballte seine Hände zu zornigen Fäusten, so dass sich seine Fingernägel tief in sein Fleisch bohrten. Er würde sich rächen, rächen an dem der sein ganzes Leben aus der Bahn geworfen hatte; Shuichi Shindo. Bei dem Gedanken daran was er alles mit diesem pinkhaarigen Wurm anstellen würde stahl sich ein dunkles, bedrohliches Lächeln auf seine Züge. Er musste nur warten, nur noch ein wenig mehr Geduld beweisen. Eben hatte er seine Chance vertan und die Wut darüber schwellte noch immer tief in seiner Brust. Taki Aizawa lächelte noch immer. Er war sich sicher, dass der Typ bald schon wieder hier auftauchen würde und so wartete er auf seine Chance. Er hatte schon so lange gewartet, da kam es auf die kurze Zeit nun wirklich nicht mehr an.

Shuichis Kleidung lag regenschwer auf seinen ausgekühlten Körper. Er war sich sicher, würde er nun in einen Spiegel blicken, blaue, zittrige Lippen sehen zu können. Es war Anfang Oktober und die sommerlichen Temperaturen waren längst in Vergessenheit geraten. Seine Gedanken wogen ebenso schwer wie seine Kleidung. Er war nicht mehr weit von ihrem Zuhause entfernt und wusste noch immer nicht auf die neue Situation zu reagieren. Sein Zuhause? Er wusste nur zu gut, dass es das nicht wirklich war. Er war schließlich nur ein unerwünschter Parasit der sich dort eingenistet hatte. Shuichi seufzte traurig. Es half alles nichts, es würde ihm nichts bringen weiter in der Kälte zu harren und mit seinem Schicksal zu hadern. Er würde sich Yuki stellen und die Situation auf sich zukommen lassen müssen, so wie er es immer tat. Diesen Entschluss einmal gefasst, wurden seine Schritte auch gleich fester und sein Blick entschlossener. Er bog gerade um die letzte Ecke, die ihn von Yuki trennte, als seine Schritte stockten. Eine dunkle Gestallt hatte sich ihm in den Weg gestellt und brachte Shuichi zum zurücktaumeln. Shuichi bekam es mit einem mal mit der Angst zu tun, doch noch ehe er auf die neue Situation reagieren konnte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung und kurz darauf spürte er einen Schlag gegen seine Schläfe. Die Welt wurde verschwommen und Dunkelheit zerrte mit brachialer Gewalt an seinem Bewusstsein. Ein erneuter Schlag ließ ihn seinen Kampf verlieren und Shuichi fiel. Sein Körper zu Boden und sein Geist in einen schier bodenlosen Abgrund.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Kälte, dieses unangenehme Gefühl war das Erste welches wieder zu Shuichi durchdrang, während sein Bewusstsein an die Oberfläche dämmerte. Benommen und verwirrt versuchte er seine Augen zu öffnen. Wieso war ihm so kalt? Es dauerte noch einmal eine kleine Ewigkeit bis noch etwas Anderes auffiel. Er konnte seine Hände nicht bewegen. Was war geschehen? Wo war er? Erst nach einigen erfolglosen Anläufen schaffte er es seine Augen zu öffnen und nachdem sein Blick auch nicht mehr verschwommen war, konnte er sich umsehen. Sein Kopf schmerzte und selbst das dämmrige Licht der Umgebung fühlte sich an, als würde jemand mit einer Nadel in seinen Kopf stechen. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen.

Soweit er das beurteilen konnte, befand er sich in einem Keller, zumindest ließ das kleine, vergitterte Fenster und die kahlen, steinernen Wände darauf schließen. Nachdem er einen Blick über seinen Kopf geworfen hatte, wusste er auch was mit seinen Händen war. Sie waren mit starken, rauen Hanfseilen an einem der freiliegenden Roheren gebunden. Übelkeit kroch in ihm hoch und er versuchte sie mit tiefen Atemzügen und mehrmaligem Schlucken in den Griff zu bekommen. Er brauchte eine kleine Ewigkeit, ehe er glaubte es geschafft zu haben. Shuichi versuchte seine Gedanken zu klären und während dessen kam ihm irgendwann der Gedanke, dass es nicht gut war, an einem fremden Ort, in einem Keller, an einem Rohr gebunden zu sein. Als er diesen Gedanken schließlich vollendet hatte, begann er an seinen Fesseln zu zerren. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden ehe er feststellte, dass dies nichts bringen würde außer seine schon jetzt schmerzenden Handgelenke noch weiter aufzuscheuern. Ein erneutes Stöhnen entkam seinen trockenen Lippen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich so schwer an und schmerzte höllisch. Warum nur schaffte er es immer sich in solche Schwierigkeiten zu bringen? Er kniff seine Augen zusammen um sich zu konzentrieren. Sein Kopf dröhnte und seine Gedanken waren so zäh wie Sirup. Er befand sich also in einem Keller und war festgebunden. Das alles ließ nur einen Schluss zu, er war entführt worden.

Aber von wem und warum?

Er versuchte krampfhaft sich daran zu erinnern was geschehen war. Das Letzte das er mit Bestimmtheit sagen konnte, war das er im Park gewesen war und nach Hause gehen wollte. Wie lange war das nun her? Stunden? Er blickte zu dem kleinen Fenster. Es schien als würde es dämmern, aber sicher war er sich nicht. Im gleichen Moment schüttelte er seinen Kopf, eigentlich war das ganze ziemlich unwichtig. Wichtig war es, hier wieder raus zu kommen. Shuichis Blick lag immer noch auf dem kleinen, vergitterten Fenster. Würde man ihn hören, wenn er laut genug schreien würde? Unschlüssig biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Er würde damit auch seinen Entführer darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er wach war. Noch einen langen Moment zögerte er, ehe er tief Luft holte und sein unglaubliches Stimmtalent dazu nutze, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„HIIIILLLLLFFFEEE!!!"

Yuki Eiri Usugi, begnadeter Schriftsteller und das Traumziel unzähliger Frauenherzen rieb sich noch leicht verschlafen über die Augen. Shuichi war nicht nach Hause gekommen. Diesen Umstand stellte er mit einem pragmatischen Blick auf die andere Betthälfte fest. Er hatte noch am vergangenen Abend lange auf das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Haustüre gelauscht, doch vergebens. Missmutig verzog die Berühmtheit sein Gesicht. Na wenn der Jüngere meinte. Sicher war er wieder bei dem Gitarristen der Band, Hiro, untergekommen und würde bald schon wieder auftauchen. Es war schließlich nicht so als würde er sich Sorgen machen…, zumindest versuchte er sich dies mit wenig Erfolg einzureden. „Idiot!", gab er grummelnd von sich und stand schließlich auf, um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen. Wieso musste Shuichi auch für jede Kleinigkeit immer so ausrasten? Er trat unter die Dusche, wusch sich und zog sich anschließend an. Es war merkwürdig, immer wieder erwartete er den aufgedrehten Sänger zu sehen, zu hören, doch nichts. Shuichi war nicht da. Yuki machte der Umstand, dass er sich schon so sehr an die Anwesenheit des Jüngeren gewöhnt hatte Sorge. Er wollte das nicht!

Yuki saß gerade schlecht gelaunt am Küchentisch, als das Klingeln der Haustüre ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge. Shuichi hatte bei seinem übereilten Abgang sicher seinen Schlüssel vergessen und erbat nun Einlass. Yuki hatte doch gewusst das er wieder auftauchen würde. Mit langsamen Schritten ging er zur Haustüre, ließ dort angekommen noch weitere Sekunden verstreichen und öffnete schließlich die Türe. Nur um sich gleich darauf mit einer geladenen Waffe konfrontiert zu sehen. „Wo ist er?", schallte eine bedrohliche, amerikanisch klingende Stimme zu ihm rüber. Yuki runzelte seine Stirn. „Nimm das Ding runter! Shuichi ist nicht da!" Ohne weiter auf seinen ungeladenen Gast zu achten wandte er sich um und strebte wieder zur Küche. „Was soll das heißen: Er ist nicht da?" Kam auch gleich die erstaunte Stimme des nervigen Managers von ‚Bad Luck' hinter ihm her. „Na was schon, das er nicht da ist." Gab der Schriftsteller mit ausdrucksloser Stimme von sich. „Er ist mit Sicherheit bei Hiro. Also, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, du weißt ja wo die Tür ist." Mit diesen Worten ergriff Yuki seine Tasse Kaffee und wollte sich auf den Weg in sein Schreibzimmer machen, als ihn die Worte des Amerikaners aufhielten. „Hiro ist bei NG, nur Shuichi glänzt mal wieder durch Abwesenheit." Yuki blieb mitten im Schritt stehen. Shuichi war nicht bei seinem Band Kollegen? Er trat wortlos an den Tisch zurück und setzte die Tasse wieder ab, daraufhin ging er zielstrebig in den Flur und nahm das schnurlose Telefon auf. Dies alles von den neugierigen Augen des Managers, Claude K. Winchester, verfolgt. Ohne einen erklärenden Kommentar von sich zu geben, wählte er Shuichis Handynummer und wartete auf das obligatorische Freizeichen. Gerade als dieses ertönte, nahmen seine Ohren die Melodie von Shuichis Klingelton wahr. Yuki legte wieder auf. Shuichi hatte sein Handy vergessen… „What' s up?", nervte wieder die amerikanisch Stimme und lenkte Yuki von seinen Gedanken ab, er machte sich allerdings nicht die Mühe zu antworten, sonder begann von neuem zu wählen. Kurze Zeit später war er auch schon mit Shuichis älteren Schwester, Maiko, verbunden. „Ist Shuichi bei euch?", fragte er gleich nachdem die Begrüßung abgeschlossen war. „Nicht. Nein…Ja, vielleicht. Sag ihm bitte, wenn er auftaucht, das er sich melden soll!" Kurz darauf wurde auch dieses Gespräch durch Yuki unterbrochen. Ob sie sich gestritten hatten? Ja, vielleicht konnte man das so sagen… „Du weißt also auch nicht where he is? Das ist really merkwürdig!" Gott wie sehr Yuki dieses japanisch-amerikanische Kauderwelsch doch hasste. „Nein, weiß ich nicht!" Gab er schließlich zu. Er weigerte sich, das ungute Gefühl im Bauch als Sorge um seinen Partner anzuerkennen. Shuichi trieb sich sicher nur irgendwo herum und hatte die Zeit vergessen. „Er ist gestern Abend abgehauen und war seit dem nicht wieder hier." Setzte er unwillig hinterher. „Habt ihr wieder gestritten?", fragte der Langhaarige gleich darauf. „Nicht wirklich!", erwiderte Yuki leise. Sie hatten nicht gestritten, er hatte Shuichi nur weggeschickt. Er ließ sich die vergangene Szene noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, vielleicht war er doch zu grob gewesen? „Gehen wir ihn suchen!", richtete er noch einmal an den Ami, ehe er seine Wohnung verließ. Vielleicht machte er sich ja doch Sorgen?

Taki Aizawa schlug seine Augen auf. Der Alkohol, welchen er bis mitten in die Nacht hinein konsumiert hatte, machte sich mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen bemerkbar und der ehemalige Sänger von ‚ASK', verfluchte den Umstand wach geworden zu sein. Blinzelnd ließ er seinen Blick zu dem kleinen, verdreckten Fenster schweifen. Dem einfallenden Licht zufolge konnte es noch nicht besonders spät sein, da gerade Mal die Dämmerung einsetzte. Taki fluchte unfein, wo er schon mal wach war konnte er sich schließlich auch zu dem kleinen, stinkenden Badezimmer begeben und erleichtern.

Während er schließlich seine Hose wieder schloss, dachte er darüber nach was ihn geweckt hatte. Es war in den letzten Monaten nie vorgekommen, das er um diese unmenschliche Zeit wach geworden war. Gerade als er sein verhärmtes Gesicht im Spiegel betrachtet und wieder einmal seiner verblassenden Schönheit nachtrauerte, riss ihn ein Hilferuf aus seiner Versunkenheit. Warum sollte in dieser Gegend jemand um Hilfe rufen? Sie befanden sich außerhalb der Stadt in einem beinahe verlassenen Indusriegebiet. Niemand würde sich darum kümmern. Doch mit einem Mal kam ihm die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Abend und die vergangene Nacht in den Sinn. Er hatte einen Gast. Als Taki erneut seinem Blick im Spiel begegnete, glitzerten seine trüben Augen boshaft und seine Lippen waren zu einem dunklen Grinsen verzogen. Vielleicht sollte er seinem unfreiwilligem Gast einen Besuch abstatten?

Taki verließ das Bad und schlurfte zu den Raum, welcher ihm als Küche diente. Die unzähligen Bier- und Alkoholflaschen, welche auf den Boden verteilt lagen, ignorierend. Nachdem seine Kariere, durch den Sänger von ‚Bad Luck' zerstört worden war, hatte er sich mit den falschen Leuten eingelassen und schneller als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte, war von seinem beträchtlichen Vermögen nur noch ein kümmerlicher Rest übrig geblieben. Er hatte sich außerhalb der Stadt eine kleine Lagerhalle gemietet und dort begonnen seine Rache zu planen und Heute schien es, als wäre es endlich so weit. Sie würden alle Bluten, allen voran diese kleine Made, welche sich zur Zeit in seinem Keller eingenistet hatte. Taki, in der Küche angelangt, riss eine Schublade nach der Anderen heraus, bis er eines seiner Messer gefunden hatte. Sein Blick lag auf dem blanken Stahl und sein Griff festigte sich um den schmalen Griff. Ja, bluten…

Shuichis Kopfschmerzen hatten sich durch das laute Rufen nicht gerade zum Besseren verändert, so dass er es fürs Erste aufgab und erschöpft seine Augen schloss. Ob Yuki sich wohl sorgen machte? Wahrscheinlich nicht, er würde denken er, Shuichi, wäre bei Hiro und sich nicht weiter wundern, außerdem nach ihrem Streit am vergangenen Abend…

Shuichi wurde durch ein Geräusch aus seinen düsteren Gedanken gerissen. Waren das Schritte? Hatte man ihn gehört? War es Hilfe, oder war das derjenige dem er seine Lage zu verdanken hatte? Je lauter das Geräusch der sich nähernden Schritte wurde, desto mehr wuchs die Anspannung des gefesselten. Was würde geschehen? Als sich die Türe schließlich öffnete und er nach nur wenigen Sekunden erkannte wen er dort vor sich hatte, riss er erstaunt seine Augen auf. „Du?", er konnte es nicht glauben, Taki Aizawa.

Taki ignorierte den Jüngeren und schritt einfach auf diesen zu. Etwa einen Meter von ihm entfernt blieb er schließlich stehen, um sich seinen Fang in Ruhe zu betrachten. Der Junge war blass, noch immer gefesselt und blitzte ihn aus unterschatteten Augen an. Taki wusste nicht was es war, doch dieser Blick brachte ihn zur Weißglut. Ohne lange zu zögern holte er aus und schlug seinem Gefangenen seine Faust ins Gesicht. „Du redest nur, wenn du gefragt wirst!" Taki fühlte sich machtvoll und überlegen. Er ging noch einen Schritt vorwärts, so dass er neben Shuichi stand und ließ sich dort langsam in die Hocke sinken. Was sollte er nun tun? Gerade bei diesem Gedanken erinnerte er sich wieder an das Messer, welches er noch immer in seiner linken Hand trug. Wie schon zuvor stahl sich ein dunkles Grinsen auf seine Gesichtszüge. Er hatte Zeit…

Shuichi bekam es eindeutig mit der Angst zu tun. Nicht wegen der Kaltblütigkeit mit der sein Häscher ihn geschlagen hatte, sondern weil er das Messer bemerkt hatte, welches dieser in seiner anderen Hand hielt. Innerlich versuchte er ruhig zu bleiben, er war sich nur all zu bewusst wie gefährlich diese Situation für ihn war und so schluckte er jeden Kommentar hinunter, welche zuvor noch auf seiner Zunge gelegen hatte, nur um den Schwarzhaarigen nicht zu einer vorschnellen Tat zu verleiten.

Taki hob das Messer und führte es an Shuichis Körper entlang. Genugtuung erfüllte ihn, als er das Zurückzucken seines Opfers registrierte. „Still, du solltest still liegen!" Seine Stimme, die vor langer Zeit Millionen Mädchenherzen höher schlagen ließ, klang abwesend. Das Messer hatte nun Shuichis Hals erreicht und war dort zum Stillstand gekommen. Shuichi atmete nur flach und abgehackt. Sein Kopf war leicht zurückgelegt. Seine Augen blickten Taki nicht an, zum Einen weil er Angst vor dem hatte, was er sehen würde und zum Anderen. würde dieser das sicher als Provokation auffassen. Ekel kam in ihm auf, als die Hand welche ihn zuvor noch geschlagen hatte, nun sanft seine Wange entlang streichelte. Shuichi wimmerte.

Dieser Laut schien für Taki Aizawa schon genug, um ihn zum Handeln zu bewegen. Das Messer löste sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit von seinem, Shuichis, Halsansatz, glitt zu dem Saum seines T-Shirts und fuhr mit der Schneide von Shuichis Körper abgewandt nach unten. Ob beabsichtigt oder nicht, dabei verletzte es Shuichi am Bauch und zerschnitt das Shirt, was ein erneutes Wimmern hervorrief. Tränen rannen nun an dem jungen Gesicht entlang und fielen unbeachtet auf den staubigen Boden. „Du bist das selber schuld! Du solltest still sein, hab ich gesagt! Aber DAS konntest du noch nie nicht wahr? Schon als ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe wusste ich, dass du Ärger bedeuten würdest." Taki schrie aufgebracht und warf das Messer zur Seite. Ohne Rücksicht griffe er in Shuichis Pinke Haarmähne und riss diesen dann ganz nahe an sich ran. „Du wirst leiden und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin sind die Anderen dran!" Von seinem weinenden Gefangenen angewidert, stand er schließlich auf, spuckte neben Shuichi auf den Boden und wandte sich um. „Glaub mir, das war erst der Anfang!" Mit dieser dunklen Drohung verließ er endgültig den Kellerraum und ließ einen verzweifelten Shuichi zurück. Nur wenn man ganz genau hinhörte konnte man zwischen den leisen Schluchzern einen Namen heraushören: Yuki.


	4. Chapter 4

Mein ganz besondere Dank geht an SomethingWild!

Ich freue mich riesig das die Story überhaupt gelesen wird!

Kapitel 4

„Sie verstehen das nicht! Ja Shuichi ist schon öfters mal verschwunden, aber nie ohne etwas zu sagen. Er hat sich immer entweder bei einem von uns abgemeldet oder zumindest einen Zettel hinterlassen. Er würde nie so rücksichtslos sein und einfach verschwinden." ‚Er ist nicht wie ich', schrie ihn sein Innerstes entgegen. Yuki war so müde und die unstillbare Sorge, machte ihn rastlos. Nein, Shuichi wäre niemals einfach so verschwunden! Diese eine Gewissheit war das Einzige, an das sich der blonde Schriftsteller mit ganzer Kraft klammern konnte. Wütende Augen blickten zu den unbeteiligt wirkenden Polizeibeamten. „Unternehmen sie endlich etwas! Er ist seit drei Tagen verschwunden!" Yukis Stimme brach, drei Tage und er fühlte sich so unsäglich hilflos. Der Gedanke, dass es seine Schuld war ließ ihn nicht los und quälte ihn bei allem was er tat. Was war, wenn dem Kleineren etwas zugestoßen war? Tohma nahm seinen Schwager an der Schulter und drückte ihn schließlich auf eine der Bänke nieder. Er konnte es nicht länger mit ansehen, wie sehr die ganze Sache den Jüngeren belastete. Er hatte immer gewusst das Shuichi für Yuki gefährlich war, doch nie das es sich so äußern würde. Yuki war völlig fertig. „Tohma, du verstehst das nicht, ich war es, ich bin Schuld!", mit diesen Worten schlug der Jüngere die beschwichtigende Hand von sich. Tief in seinem Innern wusste er, dass die Polizeibeamten taten was in Ihrer Macht stand, doch all sein logisches Denken, wurde von seinen Gefühlen überschattet.

***

Shuichi hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Wie lange befand er sich schon in Gefangenschaft? Seine Kleidung war in der Zwischenzeit getrocknet und er glaubte auch, dass das Licht, welches durch das kleine Fenster hinein dämmerte, heller geworden war. Einen Tag, zwei? Er war so durstig. Sein Häscher hatte sich bisher nicht erneut bei ihm blicken lassen und Shuichis Gedanken hatte ihn die schrecklichsten Szenarien immer und immer wieder vorgespielt. Würde er hier sterben? Wie lange konnte ein Mensch ohne Wasser auskommen? Doch der quälende Durst war nicht das Einzige. Immer wieder fuhr ein Zittern durch seinen Körper und egal wie sehr er versuchte sich zusammen zu igeln, ihm wurde einfach nicht warm. Alles schien wie durch Watte zu ihm zu dringen. Auch die Wunde, welche Aizawa ihm mit dem Messer zugefügt hatte war, wenn auch nicht tief, sehr schmerzhaft.

Ob Yuki ihn suchte? Shuichi wünschte sich nichts mehr, als einfach wie immer gewartet zu haben, dann wäre er jetzt nicht in dieser Situation und alles wäre gut.

***

Feinde? Hatte der Kleinere Feinde? Konkurrenten ja, aber Feinde? ‚Bad Luck' saß zusammen mit Yuki, den Mitgliedern von Nittle Grasper, sowie dem Manager Sakano und K, in einem Raum auf der Polizeiwache. „Shuichi hat keine Feinde!" Der Polizist seufzte. „Gab es Drohungen oder ähnliches?" Der junge Detektiv konnte sich vorstellen wie belastend das alles für die Anwesenden sein musste, er brauchte nur in Ihre Gesichter zu blicken. Alle wirkten bedrückt und übernächtigt, doch die Fragen waren wichtig, hatten bisher allerdings noch keinen Erfolg gebracht. „Nein, Shuichi hätte einem von uns davon erzählt!" Gab dieses Mal Hiro leise von sich.

„Aber es muss doch eine Auffälligkeit gegeben haben!" Brachte der Beamte hervor. Die Anwesenden senkten nur den Blick und Yuki war sich sicher nicht nur einen in seine Richtung linsen zu sehen. Wütend sprang er auf und stemmte seine Hände auf die Tischplatte. „Ja, wir haben gestritten, aber..." Yukis Stimme brach und wieder war es Thoma der seinen Schwager auf den Stuhl zurück dirigierte. „Ihr streitet öfter, Shuichi wäre zu Hiroshi gegangen oder nach Hause gefahren, aber niemals sang und klanglos verschwunden. Dafür liebt er dich viel zu sehr!" Yukis Blick blieb gesenkt, er konnte niemanden in die Augen sehen, denn noch zu genau erinnerte er sich an das was er Shuichi an den Kopf geworfen hatte, bevor dieser die Wohnung verlassen hatte. War er dieses Mal vielleicht doch zu weit gegangen?

Shuichi schluchzte leise auf. Er wollte zu Yuki! Immer wieder wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und sein Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub. Sein Atem ging schwer und sein Herz schien zu rasen. Wie lange sollte das noch so weitergehen? Gerade so, als wenn dieser Gedanke ihn herbei beschworen hätte, trat Taki wieder in den Keller. Shuichi hatte es erst gar nicht mitbekommen, erst das Licht, welches der ehemalige Sänger von ASK eingeschaltet hatte, machte ihn auf dessen Anwesenheit aufmerksam. Der Gefesselte versuchte seine Augen blinzend, an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse anzupassen und tatsächlich konnte er seinen Entführer einige Meter von sich entfernt ausmachen. Was würde nun passieren? Würde Taki erneut auf ihn losgehen? War er vielleicht endlich wieder zur Vernunft gekommen und würde ihn gehen lassen? Shuichi wäre ja schon über etwas zutrinken glücklich. All diese Fragen wirbelten durch seinen schmerzenden Kopf, doch traute er sich nicht diese auch in Worte zu kleiden. Wer wusste schon wie der Schwarzhaarige reagieren würde. Shuichi bezweifelte das bei diesem noch alles 'normal' im Kopf ablief, wäre es anders hätte er ihn schließlich nicht entführt, oder?

„Ich habe nachgedacht..." Da die bisher herrschende Stille mit einem Mal unterbrochen wurde, zuckte Shuichi zusammen. Gleichzeitig versuchte er aber seine Konzentration auf Taki zu richten. „Wo du schon Mal hier bist, kannst du auch etwas für mich tun, nicht wahr?" Shuichi runzelte seine Stirn, wovon sprach dieser Kerl da? Er sollte etwas tun? Noch immer mit den Lichtverhältnissen kämpfend, versuchte der Jüngere Taki ins Gesicht zu blicken. „Lass..., lass mich gehen Aizawa!", Shuichi hatte all seinen Mut und seine Kraft zusammengenommen um seinem Gegenüber diesen Satz ins Gesicht zu schleudern. Jetzt konnte er genau den Moment beobachten, als Taki verstand was sein unfreiwilliger Gast zu ihm gesagt hatte. Taki Aizawas Blick verfinsterte sich und Hass ließ dessen Augen dunkel werden. „Gehen lassen? Nie...niemals! Du wirst hier verrecken und dann werde ich mir diesen Blonden, dieses kranke Schwein vorknöpfen!" Spucke war bei diesen wütenden, von Alkohol durchdrungenen Worten durch den Raum geflogen und Shuichi erneut zusammengeschreckt. Allerdings ließ ihn eines noch einmal gegen seinen Entführer aufbegehren. „Du wirst Yuki nicht anrühren!", schrie er Aizawa aufgebracht und mit einem Selbstbewusstsein entgegen, bei dem er nicht wusste, woher er die Kraft dafür nahm. Nein, seinem Yuki durfte einfach nichts geschehen!

Shuichi wusste er war zu weit gegangen. Taki Aizawa kam mit schnellen Schritten zu ihm hin und trat ihm mit voller Wucht in die Seite. Wüst beschimpfte er den Gefangenen, immer wieder begleitet von Tritten und Schlägen. „Du kleines Stück Dreck! Ich werde dir endlich Manieren beibringen!" Ein flüchtiger Gedanke war durch das von Alkohol vernebelte Gehirn gewabert und hatte sich festgesetzt, er war schließlich aus diesem Grund in den Keller gekommen, nicht wahr? Die blinde Wut beruhigte sich etwas und ein gehässiges, böses Grinsen schlich sich auf die ehemals schönen Gesichtszüge. Hastig beugte er sich zu den liegenden hinunter und riss dessen abgewandtes Gesicht zu sich herum. „Mir ist endlich etwas eingefallen was ich mit dir machen kann!" Shuichis Augen wurden Groß, als der ehemalige Popstar seine Lippen zu einem harten, fordernden Kuss auf die Seinen legte. Shuichi hisste schmerzvoll auf, als er bemerkte wie Aizawa ihm auf seine trockenen Lippen biss und er konnte kurz darauf den metallischen Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund ausmachen. Nein, war der einzige Gedanke den der Gefesselte denken konnte. Ein Wimmern stieg seine Kehle empor. Bitte nicht! Dieser Gedanke war das Einzige was es schaffte den Schleier der Schmerzen zu durchdringen und obwohl der Gefangene sich absolut schwach fühlte, begann er von neuem sich in seinen Fesseln zu winden.

Schon einmal hatte Aizawa Shuichi in eine ähnliche Situation manövriert, doch damals in der Tiefgarage war es nicht zum Äußersten gekommen. Taki hatte nur ein paar Fotos geschossen, während ein paar grobschlächtige Kerle ihn festgehalten und unsittlich berührt hatten. Shuichi wusste nicht was den Konkurrenten zu dieser Zeit zurückgehalten hatte, doch es war auch egal, denn dieses Mal schien den Schwarzhaarigen nichts zu hemmen, denn trotz seiner Gegenwehr spürte Shuichi wie sein Nemesis begann an seiner Kleidung zu reißen. „Du Scheißkerl hör auf!" Brachte der Jünger schluchzend hervor. Das war einfach alles zuviel! Als Taki die Worte vernahm, ließ er tatsächlich kurz von seinem Opfer ab, um diesen in die von Tränen feuchten Augen zu blicken. Lachend holte er aus und schlug dem Hilflosen erneut ins Gesicht „Stell dich nicht so an! Für deinen Yuki machst du doch auch die Beine breit und das obwohl jeder weiß das dieser Freak nichts für dich übrig hat! Man braucht nur genau hinzusehen um mitzubekommen wie sehr der Typ dich verachtet" Takis Worte ätzten sich wie Säure in Shuichis aufgebrachte Seele. Yuki liebte ihn nicht… Shuichi war wie erstarrt.

~*~*~* **ACHTUNG!**** AB HIER – Vergewaltigungsszene!!! - *****~*~*~ **

**(man kann sie auslassen! Kurze Zusammenfassung steht am Ende)**

Mit Zufriedenheit registrierte Aizawa, wie die schwache Gegenwehr seines Gefangenen vollkommen verharrte. Diese Zeit nutzte er, um dem Körper die schon geöffnete Hose von den Beinen zu streifen und obwohl sein Kopf vor dieser Aktion noch von dem konsumierten Alkohol wie vernebelt gewesen war, so fühlte er sich nun so nüchtern wie schon lange nicht mehr. Oh ja, er würde es genießen. Dieser Kerl hatte es nicht anders verdient, schließlich hatte er das Ende von ‚ASK' zu verantworten und dies würde seine Rache sein. Taki war sich sicher die folgenden Minuten ausreichend entschädigt zu werden und er würde es genießen.

Für Shuichi schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Mit einem Mal war ihm alles egal. Was würde das kommende auch schon ändern? Er war sowieso zu schwach um sich zu wehren und Yuki liebte ihn nicht… Obwohl er tief in sich wusste das seine Gedanken nicht richtig waren, konnte er seinen Körper nicht mehr zum Handeln zwingen. Sein Geist war mit einem Mal wie leergefegt und Shuichi blieb wie eine leblose Hülle zurück. Der Kleiner befand sich im Schock. Seine Kopf- und Bauchwunde, der Wasserentzug und ebenso die schlechte psychische Verfassung in der sich der Sänger befand, taten wohl ihr übriges. Er hatte sich tief in sein Innerstes zurückgezogen, dorthin wo alles gut war und Yuki ihn an seiner Seite akzeptieren konnte.

Es waren nur wenige Augenblicke vergangen, als Taki sich seinen Gefangenen noch einmal betrachtete und dann mit einem Mal in den unvorbereiteten Körper stieß. Mit gieriger Zufriedenheit nahm er das Wimmern und schmervolle Aufstöhnen des Jungen wahr, doch dann konzentrierte er sich nur noch auf sich und seine Bedürfnisse. Immer wieder drang er in die feuchte Enge ein und fing auch bald darauf an lustvoll zu stöhnen. Er glaubte niemals zuvor so geil gewesen zu sein. Nebenbei nahm er wahr, das aus Shuichis Augen Tränen liefen, doch kein Schrei verließ die rissigen und blutigen Lippen. Taki Aizawa stieß, in den ihm ausgelieferten Körper, bis er kam und verharrte dann Keuchend über diesem. Nein, er hatte noch lange nicht genug. „Na genießt du es?" Fragte er hämisch. Aizawa runzelte seine Stirn, als noch immer keine Reaktion kam. Erneut schlug er dem Jungen ins Gesicht, doch auch das brachte nicht die gewünschte Reaktion. Wütend zog er sich aus den Körper zurück. Das neben seinem Samen auch Blut dabei hervorkam registriere er nicht einmal, es währe ihm wohl auch egal gewesen. Nein so einfach würde er sich seine Befriedigung nicht entgehen lassen! Fahrig blickte er sich in dem Keller um. Hier musste doch etwas herumliegen mit dem er die Fesseln lösen konnte! Da tatsächlich. Unscheinbar, fast unschuldig lag dort das mit Blut verschmierte Messer welches er selbst am vergangenen Abend mit hinunter gebracht hatte. Schnell zerschnitt er die Fesseln des Jungen und warf das Messer daraufhin wieder achtlos neben sich. Jetzt würde er erst richtig loslegen! „Genau das werde ich mit deinem blonden Schätzchen machen!" Damit zog er den pinkhaarigen an den Beinen zu sich, um gleich darauf sein schreckliches Werk von Neuem zu beginnen. Shuichis blicklosen Augen waren ins Nirgendwo gerichtet, als Aizawas letzte Worte es irgendwie schafften zu ihm durchzudringen. Mit Yuki…, Taki wollte Yuki…

Shuichi blinzelte, es dauerte schier eine Ewigkeit ehe sich sein Blick fokussierte, doch jetzt, wo er wieder in der Wirklichkeit war, nahm er auch zum ersten Mal den schrecklichen Schmerz war. Es schien ihn zu zerreißen und dieses Mal entkam ihm auch ein Schmerzschrei. Aizawa lachte wie von Sinnen, na endlich! Es dauerte noch einmal ein paar schreckliche Sekunden ehe der Sänger bemerkte das er nicht länger gefesselt war. Er durfte nicht zulassen das Taki seinem Yuki etwas antat! Egal was der Schriftsteller für ihn empfand, Shuichi liebte ihn mehr als sein Leben und so brachte er mit den Mut der Verzweiflung seine sich taub anfühlenden Hände zwischen sich und seinem Vergewaltiger. Taki bemerkte verblüfft das der Kleine wohl wieder zu Leben erwacht war, doch seine Gegenwehr war so schwach das sie ehr aufreizend auf diesen wirkte. Shuichi war verzweifelt und warf seinen Kopf hin und her. Taki hatte seine Hände einfach beiseite geschoben und ließ sich nicht weiter irritieren, doch dieses Mal bekam Shuichi etwas zu fassen. Im selben Moment in dem Taki ein weiteres Mal vorstieß, brachte Shuichi das Messer zwischen sie beide und stach zu. Der Körper über ihn stellte seine Bewegung ein und Shuichi konnte aus aufgerissenen Augen erkennen, wie sich der verzückte Gesichtsausdruck in Erstaunen verwandelte. Aizawa zog sich aus ihm zurück. „Du…hast…mich…", dies waren die letzten Worte, ehe die Augen des ehemaligen Popidol brachen und dieser auf seinen Gefangenen tot zusammenbrach.

Shichi blieb einfach liegen, während das warme Blut über ihn und Tränen aus seinen Augen liefen.

**Kurze Zusammenfassung:**

Taki übt seine Rache an Shuichi aus, indem er diesen vergewaltigt. Während diesem Akt, löst er dem Kleineren die Fesseln. Shuichi der sich in seine eigene Welt zurückgezogen hat, wir durch eine an Yuki gerichtete Drohung von Aizawa, wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgezogen.

Das Messer, welches Taki selbst mit in den Keller gebracht hat, nutzt Shuichi um sich zu verteidigen und tötet den ehemaligen Sänger von ‚ASK', mit mehr Glück als wirklichem Können.

So das war es wieder, vielleicht bekomme ich ja noch ein oder zwei Kommis?

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Zauberlehrling


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Shuichi wusste nicht wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war, er schien eine Ewigkeit einfach hier gelegen zu haben, den toten Körper Aizawas über sich. Sein schluchzender Atem hatte sich gelegt und sein Blick war gen Decke gerichtet. Ganz langsam nur begann er zu realisieren, was genau in den vergangenen Minuten oder waren es schon Stunden, geschehen war. Ebenso langsam wie dieser Gedanke an die Oberfläche driftete, zwang sich der Junge den Toten langsam von sich runter zu schieben. Shuichi fühlte sich, als wenn er schlafwandeln würde. Er hatte einen Menschen getötet. Sein Blick richtete sich auf seine Hände, sie zitterten und waren von roten Blut besudelt. Seine Augen wanderten weiter zu seinen Körper und auch dort war Blut, soviel davon…

Shuichis Zittern nahm zu. Sein ganzer Körper bebte. Die Hände griffen an seinen Kopf und ein unmenschlicher Schrei entkam ihm. Wieder liefen ihm Tränen das Gesicht hinab, sammelten sich an seinem Kinn und tropften zu dem schmutzigen Boden hinab. Er brauchte eine kleine Ewigkeit, ehe es ihm wieder gelang rational zu denken. Er zwang sich seinen Blick von dem Toten zu nehmen, er musste hier raus…, ja raus und zu… Nein! Er durfte jetzt nicht an Yuki denken! Yuki würde…, das Zittern was den Jungen noch immer schüttelte nahm wieder zu. Shuichi zwang sich ruhig durchzuatmen und sich auf das hier und jetzt zu konzentrieren, alles andere musste warten.

Mit Bewegungen die einem altem Mann glichen, versuchte er sich schließlich aus seiner kauernden Haltung zu erheben. Der Schmerz der dabei durch seinen Körper peitschte hinderte ihn jedoch daran und der Sänger fiel zurück. Es tat weh, alles. Shuichi war sich darüber bewusst das er aus dem Keller musste, aber alleine der Gedanke daran sich noch einmal zu bewegen, bereitete ihm körperliche Schmerzen. Erneut war es nur seine eiserner Wille der ihn dazu brachte zumindest in Richtung Türe zu kriechen und auch wenn es langsam ging, so ging es doch zumindest vorwärts.

Yuki lief unruhig in seiner Wohnung auf und ab. Nachdem sie von dem Polizeirevier gekommen waren, hatten sich alle bei ihm eingenistet und er hatte es erst am frühen Morgen geschafft, die ganze Bande vor die Türe zu setzen. Er hatte sie einfach nicht länger ertragen! Seine eigene Sorge war schon schlimm genug, er musste sich nicht auch noch mit den Horrorszenarien auseinandersetzen, die sich die anderen ausdachten. Allerdings war es Tohma gewesen, der das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht hatte. Wie konnte dieser noch immer behauptet Shuichi wäre schlecht für ihn? Diese Situation war schließlich seine Schuld und nicht die von Shuichi! Er war mit einem Mal so wütend geworden und hatte seinem langjährigen Freund und Schwager tatsächlich einen Hieb mit der Faust verpasst und diesem verboten noch einmal schlecht von seinen Partner zu sprechen. Er hatte ihn angebrüllt, dass er sich endlich aus ihrer Beziehung raus halten solle und endlich akzeptieren solle das er den Kleineren liebe.

Mit diesen Ausbruch hatte er nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch alle Anwesenden maßlos geschockt! Nachdem er dann flüsternd darum gebeten hatte, das sie endlich verschwinden sollten, waren sie dieser Aufforderung auch schweigend nachgekommen.

Er liebte diesen kleinen Idioten! Ausgerechnet eine solche Situation brachte ihn dazu es sich einzugestehen und Yuki begann sich mehr und mehr dafür zu hassen, dass er es Shuichi vielleicht nie würde sagen können. Er hatte solche Angst den Kleineren jetzt zu verlieren, wo er endlich hatte akzeptieren können, das sie beide zusammen gehörten.

Yuki ließ seinen Blick zu seinem Telefon schweifen. Die Polizei hatte es verdrahtet, da sie fest mit einer Lösegeldforderung oder etwas ähnlichem rechneten. Shuichis Familie war auch in die Stadt gekommen und wohnten zur Zeit in einem kleinen Hotel ganz in der Nähe. Obwohl es wohl seine Pflicht gewesen wäre, konnte er nicht zu Ihnen gehen, da er sich nicht sicher war Ihnen in die Augen blicken zu können. Im stillen dankte der Schriftsteller allen Göttern, dafür das noch nichts zur Presse durchgesickert war. Mit diesem Pack hätte er jetzt erst recht nicht umgehen können.

Beinahe vier Tage und noch immer nicht den geringsten Hinweis. Yuki sah auf die mit Tee gefüllte Tasse in seinen Händen hinab. Das Getränk war längst kalt und in einem Anfall von Wut und Frustration warf er sie gegen die nächste Wand, wo sie laut krachend zerschellte und der Tee daran entlang zu Boden floss. Ein Zittern ergriff seinen Körper, als er plötzlich von dem Läuten des Telefons aus seinen düsteren Gedanken gerissen wurde.

Für Shuichi schienen Stunden vergangen zu sein, ehe er die Treppe erklommen und in das Erdgeschoss vorgedrungen war. Der Schwindel und die drohende Bewusstlosigkeit, hatten ihn immer wieder aufgehalten und so war er nur ganz langsam voran gekommen.

Auf den Weg nach oben hatte er genug Zeit gehabt sein weiteres Vorgehen zu überdenken und so war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, das er dringend ein Telefon finden musste, da er ganz sicher nicht in der Lage war, noch viel weiter zu kommen. Er wusste das er es nur bis hier her geschafft hatte, weil er einfach zu stur zum aufgeben war. Doch ebenso wusste er, dass er am Rande seines Limits angelangt war, wenn er es nicht schon längst überschritten hatte.

Jetzt wo er die Kellertüre hinter sich gelassen hatte, sah er seit Tagen das erste Mal etwas anderes, als kahle Wände. Der Raum, welcher sich vor ihm auftat, war groß und stank bestialisch. Überall lag Müll, Scherben und getragene Klamotten herum. Wie sollte er in diesem Chaos ein Telefon finden? Den Gedanken daran, dass Aizawa vielleicht gar kein solches hatte, verdrängte er ebenso schnell wie er ihm gekommen war. Shuichi der auf dem Boden saß, stöhnte frustriert auf. Er musste noch einmal versuchen auf seine Füße zu kommen. Er war so müde! Die Versuchung einfach sitzen zu bleiben und die Augen zu schließen, war so übermächtig das er ihr für den Moment, an der Wand angelehnt, nachgab.

Als er das nächste Mal zu sich kam, ging es ihm noch schlechter. Ihm tat einfach alles weh und sein Körper wollte sich einfach nicht von der Stelle bewegen. Er zitterte unablässig, obwohl der Raum längst nicht so kalt wie der Keller war. Seine Augen waren schwer, doch der junge Sänger wusste, das er dieser Müdigkeit nicht noch einmal nachgeben durfte, sonst würde er vielleicht gar nicht mehr aufwachen. Die nächste Hürde, die er zu bewältigen hatte, war das Aufstehen. Er hatte gerade die Hand nach dem Türrahmen ausgestreckt, als er zwischen den ganzen Müll der ihm umgab etwas ausmachte, was ihn abrupt in der Bewegung inne halten lies. Dort, halb durch ein Shirt verdeckt, lag eine Flasche Wasser. Shuichi strich mit der Zunge, die sich Mitlehrweile wie ein zu groß geratenes Stück, aufgequollenen Fleisches anfühlte, über seine trockenen Lippen. Schneller als er selbst es sich noch zugetraut hatte, war er bei der Flasche angelangt und versuchte krampfhaft den fest verschlossenen Verschluss zu öffnen. Seine Handlungen waren so hektisch, das es für ihn beinahe unerträglich lange dauerte, ehe er das Gefäß vorsichtig an seine Lippen heben konnte. Schnell schloss er seine Augen, damit diese nicht auf seine blutigen Hände sahen.

Das Wasser schmeckte alt und abgestanden, doch für Shuichi war es das Beste das er jemals getrunken hatte. Er merkte schon während des trinken, wie sein Magen rebellierte, doch war er einfach nicht in der Lage, die Flasche abzusetzen. Erst als diese schließlich leer war, holte der Junge keuchend Luft und krümmte sich vor Übelkeit gleich zusammen. Er brauchte eine kleine Ewigkeit seinen Würgereflex zu beruhigen, doch letztendlich behielt er das lebensnotwendige Nass, auf das er so lange hatte verzichten müssen, bei sich. Fahrig fuhr er sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und wusch so die Tränen fort, ehe er sich erneut umsah, um das benötigte Telefon ausfindig zu machen. Shuichi zog sich zu einem Stuhl, der Mitten im Raum stand und zog sich, vor Schmerzen stöhnend, daran hinauf. Ebenso wie schon im Keller, war er kurz davor wieder zu Boden zu gehen. Doch es gelang ihm seinen Sturz auf die Fläche des Stuhles umzulenken, so dass er zumindest dort drauf saß.

Shuichi krümmte sich zusammen und atmete tief und gleichmäßig ein und aus, um seine Übelkeit erneut zurückzudrängen. Noch immer vermied er es, auf seine blutigen Hände zu blicken. Er durfte sich jetzt nicht damit auseinandersetzen! Als er seine Augen schließlich wieder hob und zu der Sitzgelegenheit, ein altes, durchgesessene Sofa und einen kleinen Tisch, schweifen ließ, hätte er vor Glück beinahe erneut losgeheult. Dort lag es, ganz unscheinbar und durch seine verschwommene Sicht kaum zu erkennen. Ein Festnetztelefon.

Shuichi mobilisierte noch ein weiteres Mal, all seine verbliebene Kraft und erhob sich, seine Hand stützend auf der Stuhllehne abgelegt. Er würde nicht mehr als drei Schritte brauchen, doch in seiner jetzigen Konstitution, hätten es auch hunderte sein können. Shuichi presste seine Lippen zusammen und drückte seine Schultern durch. Er hatte es bald geschafft! Er machte einen halben Schritt, ließ die Stuhllehne los und taumelte seinem Ziel entgegen. Er hatte gerade Mal zum zweiten Schritt angesetzt, als er das Gleichgewicht verlor und drohte vornüber zu fallen. Er schaffte es noch einen weiteren Schritt zu taumeln und fing sich schließlich an der rettenden Couch ab.

Als er diese schließlich umrundet hatte, zitterte er so sehr vor Anstrengung und Schmerzen, das er es kaum schaffte seine Hand zu dem Telefon auszustrecken, doch letztendlich war auch das getan und Shuichi begann die Nummer zu wählen, die ihn mit Yuki verbinden würde. Plötzlich stoppte er, noch bevor er die letzte Ziffer eingegeben hatte. Yuki…, er konnte Yuki nicht anrufen. Der Blonde hatte gesagt, er solle verschwinden und er, Shuichi, hatte gesagt er würde ihn nicht mehr belästigen. Es war wieder sein Herz, welches sich über seine quälenden Gedanken hinwegsetzte und den Jungen die letzte Nummer in das Telefon eingeben ließ. Die Sehnsucht Yukis Stimme zu hören, währe es auch nur, damit dieser ihn anschreien konnte, war einfach übermächtig.

Shuichi ließ sich erschöpft gegen die Couch sinken, die Augen geschlossen und darauf wartend das Yuki den Hörer abhob. Noch ehe er sich überlegt hatte, was er sagen sollte war es soweit und Yukis kalte Stimme erklang. Shuichi hatte schon seine Lippen geöffnet, doch er brachte einfach keinen Ton hervor. Eine Stille Träne entkam ihm, als er Yukis Stimme hörte, die wissen wollte wer dran war. Der Kleinere lächelte, als ihm der Hörer aus den kalten, zitternden Fingern und das Telefon polternd zu Boden glitt, während ihn erlösende Dunkelheit einhüllte.

Yukis Anspannung war von Null auf Hundert gestiegen, als er das Klingeln des Telefons vernahm. Nur einen kurzen Moment später, registrierte er das schnelle eintreten der Polizisten. Yuki hatte sich erhoben und war auf das Telefon zugeschritten. Nachdem einer der Beamten ihm mit einem Nicken zu verstehen gab den Hörer abzunehmen, kam er der Aufforderung nach. Würde nun endlich ein Lebenszeichen von Shuichi kommen? Würden sich die Entführer oder wer auch immer endlich melden? Hatte die Ungewissheit endlich ein Ende?

Diese Nummer besaßen nur ihre Bekannten und jeder von ihnen hatte die Anweisung, nicht darüber anzurufen und sonst, gab es nur Shuichi und diejenigen, denen der Kleinere die Nummer eventuell hatte weitergeben müssen.

Als Yuki schließlich in die Hörermuschel sprach, war seine Stimme kalt, er brauchte all seine Kraft, um seine Gefühle, welche ihn zu überwältigen drohten, zu unterdrücken. Er wartete einige Sekunden ehe er angespannt fragte, wer da wäre. Keine Reaktion. Hilflos blickte er zu den Polizisten die ihm per Handzeichen klar macht nicht aufzulegen, da sie das Telefonat zurück verfolgten. Yuki konzentrierte sich auf das was zu hören war, er war sich sicher jemanden am Aperrat zu haben, schließlich hörte er dessen Atemgeräusche, aber warum sagte derjenige nichts? War vielleicht Shuichi am Aperrat und konnte nichts sagen? „Shuichi?", fragte der Schriftsteller mit leiser Hoffnung in der Stimme, doch nichts, noch immer kam keine Reaktion. Plötzlich hörte er ein Poltern und die Verbindung war unterbrochen. Yuki hielt den Hörer auf abstand und sah diesen erschrocken an. Was war das bloß gewesen? Alle Blicke richteten sich sogleich auf einen der Polizisten, welcher an einen Computer saß, erst als dieser einen Triumphierenden Laut ausstieß, erlaubte sich Yuki zu hoffen. „Ich habe es lokalisiert!"

Soooooo das war es Mal wieder! Fand dieses Kapitel echt schwierig, obwohl es nur an einem Tag entstanden ist… ich hoffe ihr könnt Shuichis Verhalten nachvollziehen…

Tja liebe Grüße,

Zauberlehrling


	6. Chapter 6

So hier das neue Kapitel, tut mir leid das ihr so lange warten musstet, aber ich hatte keine Zeit zum schreiben. Hatte am Mittwoch eine wichtige Prüfung.

**Vielen lieben Dank an meine geschätzten Reviewer *freu***

SomethingWild, Romi, NightFox, silvercrsytel

**DANKE!!!**

Kapitel 6

Mit einem Mal ging alles ganz schnell, die Polizisten stürmten beinahe aus der Wohnung und Yuki brauchte einen Moment, ehe er aufsprang und diesen folgen konnte. Sie hatten Shuichi gefunden? Yuki musste rennen, um hinter den Beamten her zu können und er erreichte sie gerade, bevor der Letzte eines der wartenden Autos besteigen konnte. Er ergriff dessen Arm und hielt ihn so zurück. „Ich komme mit!" Der leitende Polizist schüttelte unwirsch seinen Kopf und versuchte seinen Arm loszubekommen. „Sein sie nicht albern! Sie wären nur im Weg!" Yuki funkelte den Mann aus kalten, blauen Augen wütend an. „Das war keine Frage!" Mit diesen Worten gab er den Arm frei und drängelte sich an dem verblüfft ausschauenden Mann vorbei ins Auto. Dieser hatte wohl auch eingesehen, dass jedes weitere Diskutieren nur Zeit verschwenden würde und so schnaubte er nur unwillig und stieg selber ein, nicht ohne den Schriftsteller seinerseits einen bösen Blick zu senden.

Der Beifahrer sprach aufgeregt in ein Handy und wenn Yuki es richtig verstand, beorderte er gerade eine Einheit zu dem Ort, an dem sie das Telefon lokalisiert hatten. Warum hatte Shuichi nichts gesagt? War es überhaupt Shuichi gewesen? Was wäre, wenn sich nur jemand verwählt hatte und zu feige gewesen war dies zuzugeben? Was wäre, wenn es nur ein Telefonstreich gewesen war? Yuki der seinen Blick auf seine Hände gerichtet hatte, sah wie diese zitterten. Es durfte einfach kein Fehler gewesen sein!

Man hatte dem Blonden am Anfang der Überwachung gesagt, das sie ein Einsatzteam, für den Fall das die Entführer sich melden würden, bereit halten würden. Dass man so vorging verwunderte Yuki nicht besonders, Shuichi und er selbst waren nun einmal Berühmtheiten und es würde dem Ansehen der Polizei einen immensen Knacks verpassen, sollten sie diesen Fall nicht zu aller Zufriedenheit lösen können. Das alles war dem Blonden allerdings egal! Er war nur froh, dass ihr Status ihnen wenigstens ein Mal im Leben nicht im Weg war, sondern diesen sogar ebnete.

Sie fuhren etwa eine halbe Stunde. Für die Beamten genug Zeit sich einen Plan zu Recht zu legen und sich mit dem Einsatzteam kurzzuschließen.

Die Gebäude der Stadt, waren von Fabriken und Lagerhallen abgelöst worden. Yukis hatte die Beamten weitestgehend ignoriert und sich in seinen düsteren Gedanken verloren, als er genau aus diesen gerissen wurde. Yuki fuhr auf und sah den Mann neben sich, verständnislos an. Der Polizist der ihn hatte am einsteigen hindern wollen, hatte wohl schon länger versucht ihm etwas zu sagen. Zumindest ließ dessen grimmiges Gesicht darauf schließen. Yuki glaubte, dass dieser sich zu Beginn der Überwachung mit Yamamura vorgestellt hatte. „Was haben sie gesagt?" Yuki hörte wie ein Kollege des Mannes losprustete und sich auf dessen Gesicht ein leichter rot Ton zeigte. „Ich sagte, wir sind gleich da und das sie gefälligst im Wagen bleiben sollen!" Yuki verengte seine Augen zu wütenden Schlitzen. „Mein Lebensgefährte ist…" Yuki wurde unterbrochen. „Ihr Lebensgefährte befindet sich vielleicht in höchster Gefahr und ihr Auftauchen könnte alles verschlimmern! Wenn sie nicht freiwillig hier sitzen bleiben, sehe ich mich gezwungen sie, zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit und der Unseren, hier ans Auto zu ketten!" Bevor Yuki eine wütende Erwiderung geben konnte, wurde er vom Halten des Wagens abgelenkt.

Yuki blickte an dem aussteigenden Polizisten vorbei und sein Augenmerk wurde von einem heruntergekommenen Gebäude gefangen genommen. Die Fenster der Lagerhalle waren blind und zum Teil zerbrochen. Die Außenwände mit Grafitti beschmiert und Müllberge waren daran entlang aufgetürmt. Darin sollte sich Shuichi befinden? Der Schriftsteller ließ seinen Blick weiter wandern und erfasste damit zwei Polizeitransporter, in dessen Vordergrund sich, nicht gerade wenige, Polizisten in Uniform und mit Schutzwesten bekleidet befanden. Was erwarteten diese Leute hier zu finden? Yuki schluckte schwer. Yamamura, der eben noch mit ihm gesprochen hatte, forderte noch einmal seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Tun sie uns und sich selbst einen Gefallen und bleiben sie hier! Sie können ihrem Freund jetzt nicht helfen. Wir werden alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, um ihn, sollte er hier sein, zu befreien!" Yuki gab mit keiner Reaktion zu verstehen, ob er der Anweisung folge leisten würde oder nicht und so gab der leitende Beamte ihm noch einen mahnenden Blick, ehe auch er das Kraftfahrzeug verließ.

Yamamura warf noch einen missmutigen blick zu dem jungen Mann im Fahrzeug zurück, ehe er sich komplett auf die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe konzentrierte. Geiselnahmen waren nie einfach und er konnte nur hoffen, dass das Telefonat ein gutes Zeichen gewesen war. Er selbst zweifelte nicht im Geringsten daran, hier fündig zu werden. Wer sonst, sollte aus einer so heruntergekommenen Industriegegend anrufen, wenn nicht der Entführer oder dessen Opfer?

Seine Leute waren gut vorbereitet, ausgerüstet und trainiert, sodass es ihn nicht wunderte dass die Scharfschützen schon, auf dem Dach des gegenüberliegenden Gebäudes, Stellung bezogen hatten. Jede Entführung und Geiselnahme musste eigenständig betrachtet werden, um so die bestmögliche Vorgehensweise herauszuarbeiten. Erst einmal hatte man versucht herauszufinden wem das Gebäude gehörte oder wer es momentan nutzte. Wie es schien hatten sie so zumindest schon einmal den Namen ihres Entführers heraus gefunden. Taki Aizawa. Yamamura hatte sich in den vergangenen Stunden ausführlich mit der Geschichte der Band ‚Bad Luck' auseinander gesetzt und so war ihm der Name dieser Person natürlich ein begriff. Mal davon abgesehen, das seine Tochter ehemals Fan der rivalisierenden Gruppe ‚ASK' gewesen war, ehe sie sich lieber dem Pinkhaarigen Sänger und der Gruppe ‚Bad Luck' zugewandt hatte. Einen Augenblick dachte er daran den jungen Schriftsteller davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, verwarf den Gedanken aber gleich wieder. Die charakterlichen Informationen des Entführers waren noch nicht so relevant, als das er sich mit diesem Kind auseinandersetzen wollte. Er hasste es mit Berühmtheiten konfrontiert zu werden, im Grunde waren sie alle gleich. Gleich eingebildet, gleich arrogant und überheblich. Der Schriftsteller war mal wieder das beste Beispiel, um seine Meinung zu bestätigen. Gerade mal dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt und meinte schon alles vom Leben zu kennen und sich in seine Arbeit einmischen zu können. Yamamura schnaubte unwillig als er bemerkte wie weit seine Gedanken abgeschweift waren.

Er warf einen Blick auf seine debattierenden Kollegen und griff seufzend nach dem Walketalke. „Könnt ihr von da oben etwas brauchbaren erkennen?" Rauschen erfüllte die Luft, als er auf die Antwort wartete. „Negativ! Alle einsehbaren Räume sind verwaist und bei den Anderen ist nichts zu erkennen." Der Beamte seufzte. Es war klar gewesen, das es nicht so einfach sein konnte. „Bleibt in Stellung und macht Meldung sobald sich etwas tut!" Damit legte der das Sprechgerät zurück, auf das Dach des Wagens vor dem er sich gerade befand.

„Wir sollten versuchen Kontakt her zu stellen und dann können wir weiter diskutieren, so wissen wir ja nicht einmal womit wir es genau zu tun haben!" Mit diesen ruhig gesprochenen Worten unterband er effektiv jede weitere unnütze Interaktion zwischen seinen Kollegen. Durch eine Geste machte er deutlich, dass man ihm das Einsatzhandy geben sollte und als er es schließlich in den Händen hielt, wählte er die Kurzwahltaste eins. Auf dieser war immer die vermeintliche Nummer des Entführers oder Geiselnehmers gespeichert. Das Schweigen um ihn herum hielt an, alle darauf gespannt was nun geschehen würde. Ein enttäuschtes Seufzen unterdrückend, kappte er die Verbindung. Es war kein Freizeichen ertön. Yamamura war sich nicht sicher, ob seine nächste Handlung richtig war, doch was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Der Entführer gab keine Forderungen von sich und es hatte auch keine Anzeichen gegeben, ob dieser überhaupt noch hier war. Vielleicht hatte er die Aktion seines Gefangenen mitbekommen und längst die Zelte abgebrochen. Es gab nur eins was sie tun konnte, sie mussten sich Klarheit verschaffen! „Macht euch bereit, wir stürmen!" Seine Kollegen sahen ihn nur einen Moment an, ehe sie diesen Befehl weiter gaben. Der Polizist machte sich keine Illusionen, sollte Shuichi Shindo sich wirklich in diesem Gebäude befinden, brachte er diesen gerade in erhebliche Gefahr.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, ehe er das Bersten der Türe hört und einer der Polizisten, durch nachfolgende Gedeckt in das Innere des Gebäudes vorwagte. Die Anspannung wuchs. Yamamura hasste es hier draußen zu stehen und nicht mit im Gebäude zu sein, doch das war nun einmal die Konsequenz daraus, dass er die Leitung dieses Fallen übernommen hatte.

Es vergingen einige Nervenzerrende Minuten, in denen nichts zu hören war, doch dann gab das Sprechgerät, welches er zuvor wieder aufgenommen hatte, statisches Rauschen von sich, ehe sich eine Stimme meldete. „Alles Gesichert, wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen, die Geisel ist verwundet! Der Entführer ist tot!" Das kurze Statement trug nicht dazu bei Yamamuras Fragen zu beantworten, warf im Gegenteil nur neue auf, doch jetzt hatte er Zeit sich mit diesen auseinander zu setzen. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zum Wagen und stellte wütend fest, dass der Junge nicht gehört und den Wagen entgegen seiner Anweisung verlassen hatte, doch im Endeffekt war es jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Der Polizist wandte sich zu dem heruntergekommenen Gebäude und machte sich auf den Weg ein Teil des vor ihm liegenden Chaos zu beseitigen.

Er wusste nicht woher er die Gewissheit nahm, doch wusste er, dass es ein langer Tag werden würde.

So Shuichi scheint gerettet^^, das war echt schwierig zu schreiben, weil ich das richtige Vorgehen bei einer Entführung, wie ich sie dargestellt habe, nicht kenne.

Habe mich da ein wenig von CSI leiten lassen, bin mir aber dennoch noch nicht ganz sicher ob die Darstellung gelungen ist.

Im nachhinein ist mir auch aufgefallen das Yamamuras Anwesenheit in Yukis Wohnung nicht ganz logisch ist, aber ich ändere das jetzt nicht mehr ;OP

Hoffe ihr mochtet das Chap trotzdem und gebt mir ein Statement dazu^^°

LG

Zauberlehrling


	7. Chapter 7

Hi^^°,

ja ich weiß das Update kommt sehr spät, aber ich war einfach nicht zufrieden und bin es noch nicht… ich weiß nicht einmal woran es liegt, aber ich mag diesen Schmu da unten wirklich nicht so besonders…

_**VIEEEEELLLLEEENN DANK an die Reviewer^^, ich freu mich riesig über euer Feedback!!!**_

Es tut mir leid das es auch dieses Mal so ewig gedauert hat, ich versuche mich wieder zu bessern!

Ich wünsche euch dennoch viel vergnügen beim lesen!

**Kapitel 7**

Yuki konnte sich weder an die Fahrt ins Krankenhaus erinnern, noch daran wie er auf dem harten, blauen Stuhl im Wartezimmer gelandet war. Sein ganzes Fühlen und Denken war, sobald er seinen Partner gesehen hatte, auf diesen gerichtet gewesen. Yuki bekam das Bild einfach nicht aus seinen Kopf. Shuichi war voller Blut gewesen und ohne Bewusstsein. Die Zigarette, welche er in der Absicht sie anzuzünden in der Hand gehalten hatte, war längst zerfleddert und der braune Tabak auf dem Linoleum verstreut.

Yuki hatte versucht bei dem Jüngeren zu bleiben, doch die Krankenschwestern hatten es nicht zu gelassen und so saß er also da, zu keinem klaren Gedanken fähig. Der Schriftsteller konnte nicht sagen wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, als er schließlich aus seiner Lethargie gerissen wurde. Hiro, Shuichis Bandkollege, kniete vor ihm und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Trotz dieser Erkenntnis brauchte er noch einen Moment, ehe sein Gehirn die gesprochenen Worte so umwandeln konnte, das er sie wirklich verstand. Doch auf die Frage wie es Shuichi ging, konnte er nichts sagen daher schüttelte er einfach seinen Kopf und verbarg ihn daraufhin zwischen seinen Händen. Nachdem erneut einiges an Zeit vergangen war, füllte sich auch der Warteraum. Shuichis Eltern und seine Schwester waren informiert worden und auch alle Anderen, engen Bekannte hatten ihren Weg her gefunden, selbst die Leute von Nittel Grasper fehlten nicht und sie alle warteten auf das Auftauchen des behandelnden Arztes, um endlich von der Ungewissheit befreit zu werden.

Hatte Yuki auch kaum etwas von der Anwesenheit der Leute um ihn herum mitbekommen, so war seine Aufmerksamkeit doch niemals vollständig von der Türe, welche ihn von Shuichi trennte, gewichen. So war er schließlich auch der Erste der Aufsprang und voll banger Erwartung auf den heraustretenden Arzt wartete. Sein Aufspringen hatte auch die Anderen informiert und so waren die leise geführten Gespräche verstummt.

„Sie sind die Angehörigen?" Fragte der Arzt in die Runde, was Shuichis Eltern dazu brachte vorzutreten und sich vorzustellen. Der Mann bat diese schließlich ihm zu folgen und Yuki sah den dreien hinterher, nicht sicher was er tun sollte. Hatte er nicht auch das Recht bei diesem Gespräch dabei zu sein? Hatte er… Yuki biss sich auf seine Unterlippe und zögerte. Es war seine Schuld, dass der Kleinere hier war und er war an dem Schuld, was Aizawa mit Shuichi getan hatte. Wenn er es so betrachtete, hatte er wohl nicht einmal das Recht hier zu sein. Es war schließlich Shuichis Mutter die dem Schriftsteller die Entscheidung abnahm, indem sie ihn fragte, ob er sie denn nicht begleiten wolle. Der Blonde wusste, dass Shuichi seinen Eltern von ihrer Beziehung erzählt hatte, er hatte das Argument vorgebracht das seine Familie schließlich wissen müsse, wo er sich befand und wie sonst hätte der Kleinere erklären sollen, warum er bei Yuki Eiri Usugi eingezogen war. Außerdem hatte die Presse die Bombe wenig später sowieso platzen lassen und das Geheimnis gelüftet, woraufhin sie Beide bei Shuichis Eltern gewesen waren. Noch Heute erinnerte sich Yuki nicht gerne an die Blicke die Shuichis Vater an ihn gerichtet hatte. Doch zumindest Shuichis Mutter hatte ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen und rückblickend betrachtet, war er wirklich froh darum. Yuki schob alle Gedanke bei Seite, er musste einfach wissen was mit Shuichi war. Die Ungewissheit würde ihn verrückt machen. So dachte er nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern folgte den Dreien einfach.

Die nächsten Minuten waren niederschmetternd. Abgesehen von den oberflächlichen Verletzungen, die Yuki schon auf den Weg zum Hospital aufgefallen waren, hatte der Kleine eine schwere Grippe und war durch die Tage ohne Wasser schwer dehydriert. Doch das Schlimmste war, als man ihnen mitteilte, dass sich Aizawa an Shuichi vergangen hatte. Der Doktor ließ keine Zweifel daran, dass sich Shuichi körperlich wieder vollkommen erholen würde, doch man müsse abwarten wie sich das Ganze auf dessen Seelischen Zustand ausgewirkt hatte. Shuichi war vergewaltigt worden und hatte einen Menschen getötet. Egal wie man es drehte und wendete, niemand steckte eine solche Sache einfach weg und ging zurück ans Tagesgeschäft. Der Arzt empfahl noch dringend später, wenn es Shuichi wieder soweit gut ging, einen Therapeuten hinzuzuziehen.

Shuichis Mutter hatte zu weinen begonnen, ihr Mann hielt sie trösten im Arm und Yuki war wieder in Gedanken versunken. Das alles war seine Schuld…

Shuichi erwachte ganz plötzlich. Da gab es kein langsames in das Bewusstsein hinüber gleiten. Er war einfach von einen auf den anderen Moment wach und sah sich aus hektischen Augen verwirrt um. Wo war er? Er brauchte einen langen Moment, um das Zimmer als Krankenhaus zu identifizieren und nur einen weiteren, um zu registrieren das seine Schmerzen weg waren. Nicht vollkommen, doch nicht mehr mit dem der vergangenen Zeit zu vergleichen. Wie war er hier her gelangt? Hatte man ihn gefunden? Hatte man Aizawa gefunden? Shuichi brachte sich in eine Aufrechte Position und blickte auf seinen rechten Unterarm, wo ihm eine Kanüle ins Auge fiel, die er sich gleich heraus riss. Er war gar nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, das einzige das er wusste war, dass er hier weg musste.

Wenn man ihn hier her gebracht hatte, hatte man sicher auch Yuki verständigt und er konnte diesem nicht unter die Augen kommen, nicht nach dem was passiert war! Er schlug die Decke zurück und schob seine Beine aus dem hohen Bett. Er musste hier raus! Zu Shuichis Leidwesen, war sein Körper mit dieser Aktion nicht ganz so einverstanden, wie es sein Kopf war und so ging er statt in Richtung Türe, zu Boden. Noch bevor er die Möglichkeit hatte, sich wieder auf die Beine zu kämpfen, drang das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Türe an sein Ohr. Shuichi versteifte sich und krümmte sich zu einem möglichst kleinen Ball zusammen. Yuki durfte ihn nicht finden. Mit dessen Verachtung würde er nicht leben können.

Hiro öffnete die Türe zu Shuichis Krankenzimmer. Verwirrt runzelte er seine Stirn, als er das Bett verwaist vorfand, doch gleich darauf riss er erschrocken seine Augen auf, als er ein leises Wimmern vernahm und so den Gesuchten zusammengekrümmt am Boden vorfand. „Shuichi!" Mit schnellen Schritten war er bei seinem Sandkastenfreund angelangt, doch noch ehe er ihn berühren konnte, wurde seine Hand von diesem Beiseite geschlagen. Shuichi agierte immer heftiger und Hiro sah sich gezwungen diesen mit etwas mehr Kraft an den Boden zu pinnen, aus Angst das Shuichi sich selbst verletzen würde. „Shuichi, es ist alles in Ordnung! Du bist in Sicherheit! Ich bin es Hiro, es ist alles gut!" Der Gitarrist wusste nicht was es schließlich schaffte zu dem am Boden liegenden durchzudringen, doch er, Shuichi, beruhigte sich und so schaffte er es schließlich auch Shuichi wieder in sein Bett zu hieven.

„Shuichi ich werde schnell den Arzt holen, damit er den Tropf wieder anbringen und dich kurz ansehen kann, in Ordnung. Ich bin sofort wieder da, keine Sorge!" Hiro warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf seinen aufgelösten Freund, ehe er schnellen Schrittes das Zimmer verließ, um einen Arzt zu rufen. Gerade jetzt verfluchte er den Umstand das alle anderen entweder nach Hause gefahren, ins Hotel zurück oder kurz in die Cafeteria verschwunden waren, er hätte jetzt zumindest einen von ihnen gebrauchen können, den Shuichi alleine zu lassen, war das Letzte was er tun wollte.

Yuki stürmte mit einem grimmigen Blick durch die Flure des Krankenhauses. Er hatte gesagt er wolle nichts trinken gehen, er hatte gesagt er brauche nicht rauchen und er hatte gesagt das er Shuichi nicht alleine lassen wollte. Seine Schwester hatte ihn gezwungen Shuichi alleine zu lassen, sich einen Kaffee zu holen und eine Zigarette zu rauchen. Yuki schon den Umstand, das es ihr überhaupt gelungen war darauf, das er in letzter Zeit vor Sorge und Schuldgefühlen zu wenig geschlafen hatte. Er hatte für sich beschlossen, das er Shuichis Reaktion abwarten würde, er konnte diesen jetzt, mit dieser Ungewissheit, nicht alleine lassen.

Yuki war gerade auf der richtigen Station angelangt, als ihn Hiro beinahe über den Haufen rannte. Sollte dieser nicht bei Shuichi sein? „Was ist los?", rief er diesem nach. Hiro drehte sich auch noch im Laufschritt um. „Shuichi, er ist wach! Ich hole den Arzt." Mit diesen Worten wandte der Gitarrist sich wieder ab und lief weiter. Yuki fragte sich einen Moment, warum der Kerl nicht die Klingel benutzt hatte, um eine Schwester zu verständigen, doch dann rollte er bloß mit den Augen und setzte seinen eigenen Weg auch mit schnellen Schritten fort. Erst an Shuichis Türe zögerte er. Sollte er wirklich hineinen gehen? Doch dann besann er sich wieder auf das was er sich vorgenommen hatte und trat ein.

Noch bevor er etwas anderes wahrnehmen konnte, sah er die weit aufgerissenen Augen von Shuichi und im selben Moment schien sich alles in ihm zu versteifen. Er hatte es gewusst. Für den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren gab es nur eine Interpretation, doch als Shuichi seinen Kopf abwandte und ihm schließlich auch noch den Rücken zuwandte war ihm alles klar. Shuichi wollte ihn nicht um sich haben.

Er musste eine kleine Ewigkeit einfach so im Raum gestanden haben, denn erst das Auftauchen des Arztes riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Yuki wartete nicht länger und nahm dessen Auftauchen als Grund den Raum und damit auch Shuichi zu verlassen. Er hatte gewusst dass er die Schuld an allem trug, doch tief in sich drin hatte er gehofft das Shuichi ihm wie immer einfach verzeihen konnte. Doch dieses Mal war es eben nicht wie immer, dieses Mal war es eben anders…

Mir gefällt diese ganze Kapitel überhaupt nicht, aber nachdem ich es jetzt das dritte Mal umgeändert habe muss ich wohl einsehen das es nicht besser wird *seufz*

Ich habe versucht den Konflikt in den sich Yuki und Shuichi befinden darzustellen, aber ich fürchte es gelingt mir nicht so ganz… vielleicht wir es ja mit dem nächsten Kapitel besser und ich zufriedener^^°

Ich hoffe ihr seit mir wegen der laaangen Wartezeit nicht böse!!!

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

Zauberlehrling


	8. Chapter 8

Hi^^,

habe mich dieses Mal wirklich mit den Schreiben beeilt und hoffe es ist etwas vernünftiges dabei rum gekommen^^°. Ich habe mich gefreut hier das erste Mal Ryuichi auftauchen zu lassen…

Viel Spaß beim lesen!!!

Ach ja, _**VIELEN DANK**__** für die Reviews! **__**Ihr seid echt toll!!!!**_

Kapitel 8

Shuichi lag nun schon seit zwei Tagen im Krankenhaus und er hatte das Gefühl verrückt zu werden. Seine Familie behandelte ihn, als wäre er schwer krank. Seine Bandmitglieder führten um ihn herum einen Eiertanz auf. Selbst Ryuichi, Seguchi und Noriko waren da gewesen, um sich nach seinem Befinden zu erkundigen. K. Winchester hatte von der Oberschwester Zimmerverbot bekommen und röhrte nun ihm Flur herum, wenn er sich ins Krankenhaus verirrte, nur einer fehlte und wenn es nach Shuichi ging, war dies der einzige der zählte. Immer wieder versuchten sie von ihm zu erfahren was geschehen war, ebenso wie die Polizeibeamten und ein Mann den Shuichi als Seelenklempner im Verdacht hatte, doch er schwieg. Er wollte nicht reden, mit niemand und über nichts. Er wollte einfach seine Ruhe, er wollte da liegen und einfach seine Ruhe!

Shuichis Freunde wussten einfach nicht weiter. Yuki hatte sich, seit dem Shuichi aufgewacht war, nicht mehr im Krankenhaus blicken lassen und Shuichi weigerte sich zu sprechen. Wieder einmal hatten sich K, Hiro, Suguru, Ryuichi und Shuichis Familie vor dem Zimmer versammelt, um eine erneute Diagnose von Shuichis behandelnden Arzt zu bekommen.

„Was ist mit ihm? Warum kann er nicht sprechen?" Das waren die ersten Worte die dem älteren Mann entgegenschlugen, als dieser das Zimmer schließlich wieder verließ. Der Arzt sah traurig zu ihnen. „Hören sie, Shindo-san geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut, geben sie ihm Zeit! Was seine Stimme betrifft…" Der Mann zögerte. „Es ist nicht so das der Junge nicht sprechen kann, er will es nicht!" Diese unerwartete Antwort, ließ die Anwesenden scharf die Luft einziehen.

„Was soll das bedeuten der Kleine will nicht? Dem werd ich was anderes erzählen!" Mit diesen Worten griff K sich seine Magnum und stürmte an den Anwesenden vorbei in Shuichis Zimmer, ehe ihn einer der anderen aufhalten konnte. Letztendlich war er selbst es, der sich daran hinderte auf den liegenden zuzustürmen. Die Magnum neigte sich zu Boden und Claude K. Wichester fühlte sich das erste Mal in seinem Leben hilflos. Der junge Sänger lag da, tief in seiner weißen Decke eingemurmelt und blickte ihn aus toten Augen an. Nichts war mehr von dem Feuer was früher in ihnen geschimmert hatte übrig geblieben. Dieser Anblick brach dem Manager beinahe das Herz und ließ ihn schlagartig ruhiger werden. „Kleiner, now is genug! Willst du dich here den rest deines Lebens verkriechen? Was ist mit deinen Fans, deiner Familie, deinen Frends. Sind sie dir etwa alle egal?" Shuichi blinzelte nur und wand seinen Manager den Rücken zu. K seufzte resignierend und wandte sich ebenfalls Kopfschüttelnd ab und ging wieder hinaus, wo die anderen auf ihn gewartet hatten vielleicht in der Hoffnung, dass seine rabiate Methode etwas ändern könnte. Doch er wusste, dass hier nur einer helfen konnte, doch dieser schien vom Erdboden verschwunden zu sein. Wo zum Teufel steckte dieser Schriftsteller, wenn man ihn brauchte, wenn Shuichi ihn brauchte wie niemals zuvor in seinem Leben.

Shuichi, der das schnelle Öffnen der Tür vernahm, blickte in diese Richtung. Als er erkannte das es ‚nur' K, mit gezogener Waffe war, sank die leise Hoffnung die er gehegt hatte wieder und die tiefe Verzweiflung die ihn zuvor im Griff gehabt hatte, nahm ihn wieder gefangen. Shuichi hatte längst keine Tränen mehr und dennoch war das Gewicht, welches auf seiner Seele lag nicht weniger geworden, doch was hatte er denn auch erwartet? Warum sollte Yuki kommen? Jetzt wo dieser sicher von dem wusste was Aizawa getan hatte, war er nichts mehr wert. Yuki hatte ihn auch vorher nicht geliebt, warum sollte sich das jetzt noch ändern? Yuki war nett zu ihm gewesen, hatte mit ihm geschlafen und ihn bei sich wohnen lassen, sie hatten sich auch besser verstanden, aber das Wort ‚Liebe', war zwischen ihnen nie gefallen. Der Sänger schluchzte bei den Gedanken, dass es zwischen Yuki und ihm nie fallen würde, trocken auf.

Yukis Tagesrhythmus hatte sich komplett umgestellt. Er stand erst gegen Nachmittag auf, machte sich fertig, nahm eine Kleinigkeit zu sich und dann wartete er, begleitet von Zigaretten und Alkohol darauf, dass es Abend wurde. Yuki war in ein Hotel gezogen, weil ihn seine eigenen vier Wände ohne Shuichi erdrückt hatte, ebenso wie die Erinnerung daran, dass es seine Schuld war, dass es so weit gekommen war.

Er wusste von seinem Schwager, Thoma, dass Shuichi ab halb neun Uhr abends keinen Besuch mehr bekam und so war dies die Zeit an der er an dessen Zimmer Nachtwache hielt. Er ging nicht hinein, nur ab und zu blickte er in das dunkle Zimmer, um sich selbst zu vergewissern das es diesem gut ging, das Shuichi in Sicherheit war. Am ersten Abend hatte die Nachtschwester, eine ältere, streng wirkende Dame, ihn aufgefordert zu gehen. Als er sich geweigert hatte, hatte diese ihn mürrisch bleiben lassen. Am vergangenen Abend hatte sie ihm, noch immer ernst drein blickend, einen Becher Kaffe gebracht und war wieder verschwunden. Heute setzte sie sich unaufgefordert neben ihn und blickte ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen an. „Der Kleine muss ihnen eine Menge bedeuten." Sagte sie schließlich leise mit einer sanften Stimme die von Erfahrung sprach. Yuki schwieg, was sollte er darauf auch erwidern? „Warum gehen sie nicht zu ihm?" Nun blickte der Blondhaarige die Ältere an. „Hören sie, ich weiß nicht was sie von mir wollen, aber das alles geht sie wirklich nichts an!" Anders als erwartete, reagierte die Frau nicht sauer, sondern sah Yuki aus verständnisvollen Augen an. „Ich habe gehört wie die Ärzte und meine Kolleginnen sich unterhalten haben. Sie beide sind doch ein Paar, ist es dann nicht ihre Pflicht bei ihrem Freund zu sein, gerade nachdem was diesem zugestoßen ist?" Yuki sprang auf die Beine und baute sich vor der sitzenden Frau auf. „Ohne mich wäre ihm das gar nicht zugestoßen und er weiß das auch. Er _will_ mich gar nicht sehen! Er hat seine Freunde und Familie, die können ihm sicher besser helfen als ich…" Die Alte war von diesem Ausbruch unbeeindruckt, vor allem weil die Verzweiflung, welche tief unter den Worten verborgen werden wollte, gerade zu hervorbrach. „Sind sie sich dessen so sicher? Wenn diese Menschen ihm helfen könnten, warum weigert er sich dann mit ihnen zu sprechen?" Yuki sah die Frau mit einem Stirnrunzeln an. Shuichi sprach nicht? Davon hatte Thoma ihm nichts erzählt. „Was soll das heißen er spricht nicht?" Fragte er, um sich noch einmal zu vergewissern. „Kein Wort, zu niemanden und obwohl sein Körper heilt, bin ich mir sicher das seine Seele leidet." Yuki ließ sich wieder auf den Platz neben der Schwester nieder.

Er hatte gedacht das der Kleinere die Sache verarbeiten würde, doch anscheinend war dies nicht einmal ansatzweise der Fall. Dennoch, Shuichis Reaktion hatte bewiesen, dass er auch von ihm keine Hilfe wollte, sonst hätte er sich nicht abgewendet. Zwischen der Krankenschwester und ihm breitete sich Schweigen aus, bis diese sich nach einer Weile wieder erhob und den nachdenklichen Schriftsteller wieder alleine ließ.

Shuichi wachte auf und fuhr in die Höhe, wieder brauchte er einen langen Moment, ehe er sich daran erinnerte wo er war und warum. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Besucherstuhl der Neben seinen Bett stand und mit einem innerlichen Seufzen ließ er sich wieder zurück in seine Kissen sinken, den Blick der Decke entgegen gerichtet. „Es ist nicht nett seine Freunde so zu behandeln, nicht wahr Kuma-chan?", sprach Sakuma Ryuichi zu seinem rosafarbenen Plüschhasen. Der Sänger von ‚Nittle Grasper' sah von Kumagoro auf und richtete seinen Blick auf seinen Freund. „Ich mag es gar nicht wenn du so abweisend bist! Warum bist du böse mit mir, was hab ich denn getan?" Niemand der den Sänger mit dieser quengelnden Stimme reden hören würde, würde annehmen dass er einunddreißig Jahre alt war, obwohl es tatsächlich so war. Shuichi wusste nicht warum, doch plötzlich hatte er wieder Tränen in den Augen, die ihm bald darauf über die bleichen Wangen liefen. „Oh nicht doch! Komm schon nicht weinen! Hier ich geb' dir auch Goro-Bär!" Mit diesen Worten drückte er dem weinenden das Kuscheltier in die Arme, doch statt den Tränenfluss zu stoppen, krallte sich der Kleinere nur in den Hasen fest und weinte noch bitterlicher. Ryu versuchte den Kleineren in den Arm zu nehmen, doch die Reaktion darauf war alles andere als positiv. Shuichi zuckte zurück und begann zu hyperventilieren. Ryuichi wusste sich nicht zu helfen und so rannte er aus dem Zimmer und besorgte sich ärztlichen Beistand. Shuichi bekam schließlich ein Beruhigungsmittel, doch kurz bevor ihn der Schlaf übermannte flüsterte er etwas das den Sänger von ‚Grasper' dazu brachte sein Gesicht zu verdunkeln, ‚Yuki'.

Er wusste jetzt ganz genau was er tun musste, er würde diesen Idioten der sich Shuichis Liebhaber nannte finden und wenn nötig hier her zerren! Egal was Tohma sagte, Shuichi brauchte diesen kalten Idioten und wenn der Kleinere ihn hier haben wollte, würde er, Ryuichi Sakuma auch dafür sorgen, dass er das bekam. Tohma hatte allen gesagt das sie Yuki in Ruhe lassen sollten. Yuki hätte sicher seine Gründe nicht her zu kommen und das es so vielleicht auch besser war. Alle wussten, auch wenn Yuki es nicht genau gesagt hatte, das Shuichi und er sich vor dessen Entführung gestritten hatten. Ryu selbst war auch der Ansicht, dass beide sich nicht gut taten, sonst würde der Kleinere nicht immer so traurig sein, doch er hatte schon lange für sich selbst entschieden das er sich in deren Beziehung nicht einmischen würde. Ryuichi hatte sich wohl schon seit der ersten Begegnung in den Kleineren verliebt, doch hatte er ebenso eingesehen das er für diesen nicht mehr als ein Freund war. Er hatte gerade mit eigenen Ohren gehört was, wen Shuichi wollte und das einzige was er als wahrer Freund tun konnte war, diesem seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

^^ Nicht nur Shuichis Leute führen einen Eiertanz auf, ich fürchte ich bin genauso, aber ich denke in den nächsten Kapitel wird das passieren auf das alle warten… das erste ‚richtige' Wiedersehen zwischen Yuki und Shuichi.

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

Zauberlehrling


	9. Chapter 9

So hier das neue Kapitel… auf die Uhr schiel bähh fast halb drei Uhr morgens, aber so ist das eben wenn einen die Schreibwut packt… Hoffe ihr mögt es!

**Danke an die Reviewer !!! ****;O)**

_**Die Story ist zwar zwei meiner Bekannten gewidmet aber dieses Chap gehört als Dankeschön:**_

_**SomethingWild, Romi und NightFox **_

**Kapitel 9**

Da Ryuichi Yuki nicht bei dessen Wohnung antraf, wandte er sich an den Mann, bei dem er sich sicher war das dieser ihn in Nullkommanichts aufspüren konnte, Claude K. Wichester. Ryuichi wusste, dass sein ehemaliger Manager noch immer seine Kontakte zu den Geheimdiensten aufrecht erhielt und ihm somit sicherlich beistehen konnte. Mit dem festen Vorsatz diesen nun aufzusuchen, fasste er Kumagoros Talje fester und verließ wieder den Flur, in dem sich Yuki Eiris Wohnung befand.

Shuichis vierter Krankenhaustag, brach mit einem lauten Streit vor seiner Zimmertüre an, der diesen aus seinem ohnehin unruhigen Schlaf weckte. „Ich habe dir gesagt die Sache geht dich nichts an!" Shuichi riss seine Augen auf. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass war Yuki! „Ich bin sein bester Freund, natürlich geht es mich was an! Shuichi braucht dich und du benimmst dich wie das letzte Arschloch! Er liegt schon seit vier Tagen hier und du hast es nicht einmal für nötig gehalten hier aufzutauchen!" Die andere Stimme gehörte unzweifelhaft Hiro, doch wieso stritten die beiden sich? „Du hast doch keine Ahnung! Er will mich ja gar nicht sehen!" Eine kurze Pause, dann leiser, doch noch immer verständlich: „Das hat er am ersten Tag deutlich gemacht, also warum soll ich ihn mit meiner Anwesenheit noch weiter quälen?" An dieser Stelle wurde der Schriftsteller unterbrochen. „Wieso quälen? Er braucht dich!" Yuki wurde wieder laut, als er dieses Mal Hiro unterbrach. „Mich brauchen? Er braucht mich nicht! Ohne mich wäre es niemals soweit gekommen! Shuichi ist ohne mich besser dran!" Shuichi wusste einfach nicht was dort draußen vor sich ging. Wovon sprach Yuki da überhaupt? Woran hatte er Schuld? Shuichis Gedanken wurden wieder zurück auf das lautstark geführte Gespräch gelenkt, als er Hiro rufen hörte das Yuki nicht schon wieder abhauen sollte. Es wurde wieder ruhig um den Sänger von ‚Bad Luck'. Yuki war wieder fort…

Shuichi dachte über das gehörte nach. Gab sich Yuki etwa die Schuld daran das er, Shuichi, hier war? An dem was passiert war? Yuki hatte recht, Shuichi wollte ihn nicht sehen, aber doch nicht weil er diesem die Schuld an dem gab, was Aizawa mit ihm gemacht hatte. Er hatte einfach Angst in Yukis Blick die Abscheu zu sehen, die er vor ihm empfinden musste. Er war schmutzig! Er hatte einen Menschen getötet, er wusste zwar das es Notwehr gewesen war und dennoch… Außerdem war er vorher, er war… Aizawa hatte ihn…

Shuichi schaffte es nicht einmal daran zu denken, schon alleine die Erinnerung an das was in dem Keller geschehen war, brachte ihn zum zittern. Sein Körper bebte regelrecht. Doch er hatte nie gewollt, dass sich Yuki schuldig fühlte! Shuichi verfluchte sich selbst. Egal was er tat, es brachte Yuki immer nur Probleme…

Shuichi wusste nicht wie lange er brauchte, um zu dem Schluss zu gelangen das er um eine Begegnung mit Yuki nicht herum kam. Shuichi musste diesem klar machen, dass nicht er, Yuki, an der Sache Schuld hatte, sondern dass er sich dies alles mal wieder selbst zuzuschreiben hatte. Shuichi wusste schließlich, wie schuldig sich der Schriftsteller noch immer wegen der Sache mit dem ‚echten' Yuki fühlte. Er durfte diesem nicht noch weitere, in seinen Augen völlig unbegründete, Schuldgefühle auflasten. Er wollte nicht, dass es Yuki schlecht ging und wenn dies bedeutete diesem gegenüberzutreten und sich dessen Verachtung zu stellen, so würde er auch das tun und dann konnte er sich endlich von allem zurückziehen und seine Ruhe haben!

Mit dem festen Entschluss nicht noch länger zu warten, stieg er aus dem Bett und sah sich suchend nach etwas zum Überziehen um, dabei fiel sein Blick auf seine Uhr und er war über die Anzeige doch sehr verwundert. Was trieb die beiden um halb acht Uhr Morgens zu ihm? Shuichi war sich nicht sicher wie genau es jetzt weiter gehen würde, doch zu aller erst musste er ja aus dem Krankenhaus raus, ohne das ihn jemand daran hinderte. Der Rest würde sich schon ergeben.

Hiroshi Nakano ließ sich seufzend auf einen der Stühle im Warteraum niedersinken. Er wurde aus den Beiden einfach nicht schlau. Shuichi weigerte sich auch nur zuzuhören, wenn sich das Gespräch in Richtung Yuki bewegte und dieser verschwand einfach spurlos, nur damit Hiro ihm um sieben Uhr Morgens im Krankenhaus begegnete. Hätte er den Schriftsteller vielleicht nicht ansprechen sollen? War er vielleicht da gewesen um Shuichi zu sehen? Doch warum dann erst jetzt? Der Gitarrist wünschte sich wirklich das es zwischen den Beiden nur ein einziges mal einfach laufen würde, doch aus irgendwelchen Gründen schien es ihnen nicht vergönnt zu sein glücklich zu werden, dabei waren sie bevor Aizawa aufgetaucht war wirklich auf einen guten Weg gewesen.

Hiro wurde durch eine ältere Dame aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Sein sie nicht so streng mit ihm! Er macht es sich wirklich nicht leicht!" Hiro sah die Frau nur verwirrt an. „Nun, ich kam nicht umhin ihr _Gespräch_ mit anzuhören, sie sollten in einem Krankenhaus wirklich auf ihre Lautstärke und ausdrucksweise achten junger Mann!" Hiro hatte zwar den Anstand rot zu werden, doch wusste er noch immer nicht genau was die Dame von ihm wollte. „Entschuldigung, aber wovon sprechen sie?" Die Frau lachte leise. „Der Junge der eben davon gestürmt ist, er hat ihre Vorwürfe nicht verdient! Er ist jede Nacht hier, wissen sie… Er kommt, wenn Besuchschluss ist und wartet bis die Sonne aufgeht, dann verschwindet er und taucht abends wieder auf." Hiro saß mit einem Mal Kerzengerade. „Sind sie sicher?" Die Frau nickte. „Ich habe im Moment die Nachtschicht, daher weiß ich das mit absoluter Sicherheit!" Hiro fiel aus allen Wolken. Warum zum Teufel ging der Kerl denn dann nicht zu Shuichi? Warum versteckte er sich vor allen und warum glaubte er das Shuichi ihn nicht sehen wollte. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte sich das Bandmitglied zu wissen, was zwischen den Beiden vorgefallen war. Plötzlich stöhnte er auf, jetzt musste er sich bei diesem Idioten auch noch entschuldigen… Hiro richtete seinen Blick wieder auf seine Sitznachbarin, die ihn schon seltsam ansah. „Danke, dass sie mir das erzählt haben!" Mit diesen Worten stand er schließlich auf und verbeugte sich respektvoll. Daraufhin verabschiedete er sich, er würde jetzt nicht mit Shuichi sprechen können, erst musste er seine Gedanke mit den neuen Informationen in Einklang bringen. Er war eigentlich ins Krankenhaus gekommen, weil das passiert war, was alle um jeden Preis hatten verhindern wollen…, die Presse hatte Wind von der Sache bekommen und nicht wenige Zeitschriften hatten ihre Schlagzeilen kurzfristig an die neuen Artikel angepasst und alle handelten von dem einen Thema… Shuichi Shindos Entführungsdrama…

Tatsuha Uesugi hatte, als er am Abend die Nachrichten gesehen hatte, beinahe der Schlag getroffen und gleich drauf war er wirklich wütend geworden! Wieso hatte ihn niemand informiert? Er hatte sich schließlich mit Shuichi angefreundet und hatte es nicht verdient die ganze Geschichte aus den Nachrichten zu erfahren. Sofort nachdem er den Report zu Ende gesehen hatte, hatte er sich das Telefon geschnappt und versucht Yuki anzurufen, doch zu seinem Leidwesen hatte er feststellen müssen das, dass Handy ausgeschaltet war und der Hausanschluss nur vom Anrufbeantworter genutzt wurde. Gleich darauf hatte er es bei seiner Schwester versucht, mit demselben Ergebnis, als er schließlich bei NG- Records einfach abgewimmelt wurde hatte er genug! Er mochte vielleicht erst sechzehn sein doch das hieß nicht, dass er sich alles gefallen lassen musste.

Der junge Mönch hatte sich noch in der Nacht dazu entschieden zum Ort des Geschehens aufzubrechen. Wenn der Berg nicht zum Propheten kam, musste der Prophet eben zum Berg. Tatsuha war sich sicher das dieser Spruch auch auf Mönche in Ausbildung zutraf. So stand er um fünf Uhr Morgens an seinem Motorrad, schultere seinen Rucksack und fuhr in Richtung Tokio davon.

Nach etwa fünf Stunden war er endlich am Ziel angelangt, während seiner Fahrt hatte er sich genug Gedanken um die Konsequenzen seiner Handlung machen können, doch er war schon so weit von Kioto entfernt gewesen, das ein Umkehren genauso albern gewesen war. Außerdem wollte er dem Partner seines Bruders beistehen, auch wenn er vielleicht nicht viel für ihn tun konnte. Tatsuha stellte seine Maschine bei Yuki unter und zückte sein Handy, wäre doch gelacht wenn er nicht das richtige Krankenhaus herausfinden würde. Er versuchte es erst gar nicht in den verschiedensten Krankenhäusern, sondern rief erneut bei NG an. Die Leute dort kannten ihn und so war es nicht schwer eine der Sekretärinnen seines Schwagers Tohma dazu zu bringen, ihm die gewünschte Information zu geben. Tatsuha lächelte in sich hinein, er konnte ja so charmant sein, wenn er es musste…

Eigentlich hätte er sich lieber vorher ausgeruht und eine Dusche genommen. Eine Strecke von beinahe 500 Kilometer war auf einem Motorrad alles andere als angenehm, doch was tat man nicht alles für die Familie. Aber gleichzeitig wusste er, dass genau diese Familie, sollte er bei einem von ihnen auftauchen, ihm einen dicken Strich durch die Rechnung machen würde und ihn gleich wieder nach Hause schicken würde. Nein, nein lieber tat er erst das wofür er hergekommen war und setzte sich mit dem Rest später auseinander.

Der Junge war schneller als gedacht beim Krankenhaus angelangt. Er warf einen Prüfenden Blick auf seine Uhr. Er war um fünf Uhr losgefahren und nun hatten sie gerade Mal zehn. Genau die richtige Zeit um jemanden einen Krankenbesuch abzustatten. Doch anders als erwartet traf er nicht Shuichi an, sondern nur ein verwaistes Zimmer. Er wandte sich an eine der Schwestern um in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob Shuichi vielleicht bei irgendeiner Untersuchung war.

„Was soll das heißen Shindo-san ist nicht in seine Zimmer?" Nachdem sich die Schwester selbst davon überzeugt hatte brach Panik aus. Man hatte ihnen strickte Anweisung gegeben den Jungen nicht unbeobachtet zu lassen und bei dem was diesem zugestoßen war, hatten auch alle tiefstet Verständnis dafür.

Tatsuha hasste es schon jetzt, er wusste es noch bevor die Oberschwester ihn darum bat. Shuichis Angehörige hatte das Personal selbst verständigt, doch die undankbare Aufgabe seinen Schwager und den Rest der Meute zu informieren trat man an ihn ab.

Sorry, das Aufeinadertreffen muss doch noch warten, weil ich es mir doch anders überlegt habe und es nicht im Krankenhaus spielen lassen wollte^^;

Naja, zumindest taucht noch mein anderer Liebling neben K und Ryu auf ;O)

Ich hätte Tatsuha beinahe vergessen!

Ich hoffe es hat euch dennoch gefallen!

LG

Zauberlehrling


	10. Chapter 10

Hier das neue Kapitel^^  
Ich weiß hat wieder ein wenig länger gedauert, sorry…  
Vielen Dank an die Reviewer!!!

…und jetzt ohne lange Vorreden:  
Viel Spaß beim neuem Chap^^

**Kapitel 10**

„Was soll das heißen Shuichi ist verschwunden?" Yuki fühlte wie ihm, mit einem Mal, der kalte Schweiß ausbrach. Er war gerade auf den Weg ins Hotel gewesen, als ihn das penetrante Klingeln des Telefons zum rangehen animiert hatte. Kurz darauf, als er die Stimme seines Bruders vernahm, wünschte er sich, es nicht getan zu haben. Yuki konnte nicht verhindern, dass vor seinem inneren Auge, Shuichis blutüberströmter Körper auftauchte. „Tasuha, wenn das einer deiner Scherze sein sollte…" Der Beschuldigte unterbrach seinen Bruder aufgebracht. „Bei so etwas wichtigem würde mir das nicht einmal im Traum einfallen! Glaub mir bitte, das Krankenhaus steht Kopf!" Yukis Gedanken überschlugen sich. Shuichi war alles andere als in der Verfassung durch die Gegend zu laufen, von seinem psychischen Problemen mal ganz abgesehen. „In Ordnung hör zu, du rufst jetzt Mika an, erzähl ihr was passiert ist und das sie Hiro und die Anderen informieren soll, wir müssen ihn suchen! Ich überprüfe in der Zwischenzeit etwas anderes! Ach und Tatsuha, über deine Anwesenheit sprechen wir auch noch!" Mit diesen Worten klappte Yuki sein Handy wieder zusammen und ließ auf der anderen Seite der gekappten Leitung einen resignierenden kleinen Bruder zurück.

+++

Shuichi legte den Weg zu Yukis Wohnung mit langsamen Schritten zurück. Sein Kopf war leergefegt und der Blick zu Boden gesenkt. Es hatte ein leichter Nieselregen eingesetzt und Shuichi überkam das Gefühl eines Déjà-vu. Nach ihrem letzte Streit war er auch gegen seines besseren Wissen auf den Weg zur Wohnung gewesen und auch damals hatte er zu dünne Sachen angehabt und war von Regen durchnässt gewesen und dann hatte ihn Aizawa erwischt…  
Die Menschen an denen er vorüber schritt beachteten ihn gar nicht und wenn sie es doch taten, so runzelten sie über seine Erscheinung bloß die Stirn und schoben das gesehene gleich darauf wieder zur Seite. Shuichi war froh darum. Er hätte sich nun wirklich nicht mit einer Gruppe Fans auseinandersetzten können. Er trug eine Schlafanzughose, Hausschuhe und einen Kapuzenpullover, dessen Mütze er sich übergestreift hatte, in der Hoffnung noch weniger Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Er war nicht mehr weit von dem Gebäude entfernt und noch immer wusste er nicht genau was er zu Yuki sagen sollte, vorausgesetzt natürlich dieser wollte ihn überhaupt sehen.  
Wenige Minuten später hatte er zitternd sein Ziel erreicht und tippte mit bebenden Fingern die Geheimzahl ein, welche die Türe freigeben würde. Er wäre nicht überrascht gewesen wäre das Kontrolllämpchen rot geblieben, doch gleichzeitig mit der Eingabetaste, sprang es auf grün und gab die Türe frei. Shuichi betrat den kahlen Hausflur und nahm die Treppe, um ins obere Stockwerk zu kommen, obwohl er wusste das es sinnlos war weitere Zeit herauszustehlen, kam er gegen diesen Drang nicht an.  
Da er zum einen keinen Schlüssel dabei hatte und zum anderen nicht wusste ob es Yuki überhaupt recht wäre, wenn er die Wohnung betrat, klopfte er zaghaft an die Einganstüre. Als sich nach wenigen Sekunden noch immer nichts tat, wiederholte er die Prozedur noch einmal, mit etwas mehr Kraft. Wieder nichts. War Yuki vielleicht gar nicht da? Shuichi ließ seine Hand sinken und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte die Möglichkeit, dass der Schriftsteller nicht zu Hause sein könnte, nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen und wusste nun nicht recht etwas mit sich anzufangen.  
Nach etlichen Minuten ließ er sich schließlich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand zu Boden gleiten. Er würde warten bis Yuki wiederkam und dann…

+++

Yuki hastet durch die Straßen. Wo konnte dieser kleine Idiot nur sein? Was hatte ihn dazu getrieben das sichere Krankenhaus in seinem Zustand zu verlassen? Yuki war außer sich! Wieder einmal fragte er sich wie er sich in einen solchen Kindskopf hatte verlieben können, dass es letztendlich so war, hatte er längst akzeptiert. Plötzlich stoppte er. Wenn es stimmte was Hiro am Morgen zu ihm gesagt hatte, wenn Shuichi ihn brauchen würde, dann würde er ihn jetzt vielleicht suchen? Vielleicht war er ja zu ihrer Wohnung gegangen, schließlich wusste ja niemand, dass er ein Hotel bezogen hatte…  
Yuki wandte sich um und rannte wieder los, er musste Shuichi finden…

+++

K. und Ryuichi standen vor der nun zertrümmerten Tür, die zuvor in Yukis momentaner Unterkunft geführt hatte. Warum war der Kerl denn jetzt nicht da? Das war doch alles zum aus der Haut fahren! Da hatten sie endlich herausgefunden wo der Kerl sich versteckt hielt und jetzt war dieser noch nicht einmal da…  
Das Klingeln von Ryus Handy unterbrach K's Gezeter. „Bitte? Shuichi ist weggelaufen? Ja, K ist bei mir…Ja, ja ist gut machen wir…" Das Telefonat wurde beendet und Ryuichi sah sich dem fragenden Blick von dem blonden Manager ausgesetzt.  
„Shuichi ist verschwunden!" K seufzte auf, sagte aber nichts. „Tohma sagt wir sollen ihn suchen, die anderen haben sich auch schon auf den Weg gemacht." Dieses mal war es K der sein Handy zückte. „Dann werde ich mal schauen ob wir ihn nicht ausfindig machen können!" Ryuichi wollte lieber gar nicht wissen wen dieser dieses Mal anrufen würde, um einen gefallen einzufordern.

+++

(Eigentlich wollte ich ja jetzt aufhören, aber ich schreib doch noch etwas weiter^^, hab ja ein zusammentreffen der beiden versprochen ;O))

Yuki fluchte unfein, da er den Türcode nun schon das dritte Mal eingeben musste, doch endlich hatte das Kontrolllämpchen ein Einsehen und sprang von rot auf grün. Yuki hatte nicht den Nerv jetzt auf den Aufzug zu warten und so lief er lieber gleich die Treppe hinauf. Als er schließlich die Türe, welche in sein Stockwerk führte durchtrat und somit auf seinem Flur landete, blieb ihm beinahe das Herz stehen. Da lag er. Yuki war sich sicher das es Shuichi war, schließlich leuchtete ihm der pinkfarbene Haarschopf, schon von weitem entgegen. Yuki löste sich aus seiner Starre und er war sich sicher niemals zuvor so schnell gelaufen zu sein. Bei dem Kleineren angekommen, ließ er sich neben ihn zu Boden fallen und schüttelte dessen zusammen gekrümmte Gestallt an der Schulter. „Shuichi, was ist mit dir?" Keine Reaktion und zitternd legte er seine kalte Hand an dessen Halsschlagader um den Puls zu überprüfen. Ruhig und gleichmäßig, ebenso wie dessen Atmung. Yuki riss den schmalen Körper in seine Arme und wiegte sich mit diesem hin und her. „Shuichi, was machst du bloß mit mir?"

Warm…, warm und sicher! Ganz langsam driftete Shuichi wieder an die Oberfläche des dunklen Tümpels, in den sich sein Bewusstsein erneut verabschiedet hatte. Er wusste das er seine Erkältung, die schon am abklingen gewesen war, wieder zur neuer Kraft verholfen hatte…, doch das war nebensächlich. Er hatte zu Yuki gemusst. Yuki…, Shuichi richtete seine Gedanken wieder auf das hier und jetzt und kam nicht umhin dabei zu bemerken, das ihn irgendjemand im arm hielt. Gleichzeitig mit diesem Gedanken wartete er auf die Panik, welche sich bisher immer eingestellt hatte, wenn ihn jemand berührt hatte, doch nichts. Das sichere Gefühl blieb und so öffnete Shuichi schließlich blinzelnd seine Augen um zu sehen, was dieses wohlige Gefühl bei ihm auslöste.  
Da war er der Schock und gleich darauf verspannte sich sein ganzer Körper.  
„Yuki…", brachte er nur mit einem heiseren Krächzen heraus.

++++++++

Sooooooo^^, wieder ein Kapitel geschafft…  
Tut mir leid das es wieder ein wenig spät kommt, aber hab in letzter Zeit wieder Leselaune gehabt und beides gleichzeitig, also lesen und schreiben, geht leider nicht…  
Ich persönlich mag dieses Kapitel, obwohl nicht wirklich viel passiert, aber jedes Mal wenn ich die letzte Szene im Kopf durchspiele finde ich sie echt süß^^, ich weiß Eigenlob stinkt ;OP  
Könnt mir ja schreiben was ihr davon haltet^^°  
Also, bis zum nächsten Mal,  
Zauberlehrling


	11. Chapter 11

aishi te i masu

Soo hier das letzte Kapitel…

Es ist irgendwie Schade das es zu Ende ist *seufz*

Es hat riesigen Spaß gemacht die Story zu schreiben und ich hoffe ihr hatten auch Spaß daran sie zu lesen!

An dieser Stelle noch ein herzliches Dankeschön an die Rewiever, ihr habt mich wirklich zum schnellen weiterkommen animiert^^

Tja was soll ich sagen, viel Spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel und dem Epilog von ‚Späte Rache'!

**Kapitel 11**

Yukis Blick war auf die kahle Wand gerichtet, sodass er erst durch das Zusammenzucken von Shuichis Körper mitbekam, dass dieser wieder wach war. Kurz darauf erklang auch schon dessen heisere Stimme: „Yuki!" Der Schriftsteller runzelte bei dem ängstlichen Klang seine Stirn und hob das kleine Bündel Mensch etwas von sich. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!", sprach er mit leisem Vorwurf in der Stimme. Anscheinend war das nicht das gewesen, was der Kleiner hatte hören wollen, denn er warf sich aufschluchzend erneut in Yukis Arme. Der Schriftsteller verfluchte sich, dass ihm in solchen Momenten nie gelang das zu sagen, was ihm auf dem Papier so leicht fiel. Yukis Gedanken wurden durch Shuichis heiseres Flüstern unterbrochen.

„Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid, bitte geh nicht weg! Es tut mir leid!" Vergessen war, dass er Yuki verlassen wollte, vergessen war, die Angst vor dessen Abneigung. Hier in Yukis Armen zu liegen und zu hören das dieser sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte, war wie Balsam für seine Aufgebrachte Seele und dennoch…

Die Angst und die Schuldgefühle saßen einfach zu tief und so rückte er, Shuichi, wieder von dem Blonden ab und rutschte an die Wand zurück, fest die Arme um seinen bebenden Körper geschlungen und schluchzend, dass es ihm leid tat.

Yuki fühlte sich hilflos. Was konnte er tun? Wie konnte er dem Kleineren helfen? Vorsichtig rückte er wieder näher an die aufgelöste Gestallt heran und zog ihn gleich darauf wieder in seine Arme. Shuichi wehrte sich erst, doch dann lag er einfach wieder an Yukis Brust gelehnt und weinet sich den Schmerz von der Seele. Yuki war einfach da und hielt ihn fest.

Im Nachhinein konnte er nicht sagen wie lange sie Beide in dieser Haltung am Boden gesessen hatten. Shuichis Schluchzen war irgendwann immer leiser geworden, bis es schließlich ganz verstummt war und nur noch ein leichter Schluckauf von den vergangenen Minuten zeugte. Yukis Kopf war während der ganzen Zeit von Gedanken nur so überfüllt gewesen, doch jetzt wo er glaubte diese in Worte packen zu können, war er wieder vollkommen leer. Unsicher schob er den schlanken Körper etwas von sich, um diesen ins Gesicht blicken zu können. Da Shuichi bei seiner Aktion wieder angespannt wurde und den Blick abgewandt hielt, hob er dessen Kinn vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, auf seine Augenhöhe. „Du kleiner Dummkopf, was ist denn nur los mit dir? Warum bist du weggelaufen und warum bist du hier?" Yuki wusste das es vielleicht nicht richtig war Shuichi erneut so zu überfordern, aber er brauchte Klarheit.

Shuichi wusste das es nun kein zurück mehr gab, er fühlte sich furchtbar! Er war müde und erschöpft, doch jetzt schien der Zeitpunkt gekommen, dass zu tun wofür er her gekommen war. „I-ich… habe dich im Krankenhaus gehört und ich… es…" Mit einem Mal überschlug sich Shuichis Stimme und all das was den ´Sänger in den letzten Tagen durch den Kopf geschossen war, trat ans Tageslicht und zeigte Yuki wie dumm er selbst doch gewesen war.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld! Ich weiß, dass ich dich nerve und trotzdem zwänge ich mich dir auf. Ich weiß das du mich nicht liebst und jetzt wo… ich habe immer geglaubt ich könnte dich dazu bringen mich zu lieben, aber jetzt…, ich war so dumm und Aizawa, ich … er hat mich…ich bin schmutzig und ich weiß auch das ich dich gehen lassen muss, aber Yuki ich liebe dich und ich weiß nicht was ich ohne dich tun soll ich bin so egoistisch, dreckig und… und ich bin ein Mörder… und…"

„Du bist ein riesiger Dummkopf!", unterbrach Yuki ihn schließlich. Yuki ließ Shuichis Kinn los und ergriff dessen Hände. „Ich hätte es dir viel ehr sagen sollen und es tut mir leid das ich es nicht getan habe! Shuichi, ich liebe dich! Es stimmt schon, anfangs gingst du mir auf die Nerven, aber in der Zeit wo du verschwunden warst… Gott, ich habe mir solche Vorwürfe gemacht und dann ist es mir endlich klar geworden. Ich liebe Dich!" Shuichi zuckte wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen und wollte von Yuki zurückweichen, doch dieser ließ es nicht zu und hob seine Hände schließlich zu Shuichis Wangen und hielt dessen Kopf sanft gefangen.

„Ich war Schuld und es tut mir leid! Ich liebe Dich, Shuichi Shindo! Bitte verzeih mir!" Shuichi fühlte sich als habe ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Das war gelogen, es musste gelogen sein wie konnte er ihn denn jetzt plötzlich lieben, jetzt wo er…

„Ich liebe Dich!" Erneut füllten sich Shuichis Augen mit Tränen und wild schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Du lügst!"; schrie er seinen Gegenüber schließlich an. „Wie könntest du mich lieben? Jetzt? Ich habe auf dich gewartet, im Krankenhaus, aber du bist nicht gekommen!" Innerlich konnte Shuichi nicht fassen was er Yuki gerade entgegenschleuderte. Aber er verstand es einfach nicht. Niemals zuvor hatte Yuki von Liebe gesprochen, wieso jetzt?

Es war Yuki der dieses Mal unter den Anschuldigungen zusammenzuckte. „Ich bin eben auch ein Dummkopf! Du hast dich abgewendet und ich dachte du wolltest mich nicht sehen, schließlich habe ich dich an jenem Abend aus der Wohnung getrieben…" Shuichi riss seine Augen erneut auf. Yuki dachte er wolle ihn nicht sehen…

„Glaub mir bitte, ich habe jetzt erkannt, dass mein Leben ohne dich nichts wert ist… Shuichi ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie leid es mir tut! _Ich liebe Dich_!" Bei diesem Mal, klang Yukis Stimme so flehentlich das Shuichi nicht anders konnte als sich in seine Arme zu werfen. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch er glaubte ihm und im selben Moment spürte er wie ihm ein riesiges Gewicht von den Schultern fiel.

Hiro trat langsam den Rückzug aus dem Flur an. Die Beiden waren so sehr miteinander beschäftigt, dass sie weder sein Erscheinen, noch sein jetziges Verschwinden bemerkt hatten.

Draußen angekommen nahm er sein Handy und rief K an, damit dieser die Suchaktion wieder abblies. Jetzt konnte er endlich glauben, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

**Epilog**

Tatsuha blickte traurig aus dem Fenster des Zugabteils. Er war so nahe an seinen Ryuichi dran gewesen und hatte ihn dennoch nicht getroffen und auch Shuichi hatte er nur ganz kurz gesehen, ehe ihn seine Schwester gepackt und in einen Zug Richtung Heimat gesetzt hatte. Das war ja alles so gemein! Irgendjemand da oben schien ihn wirklich zu hassen und über die Tatsache das er ein Mönch in Ausbildung war einfach hinweg zu sehen. Ein Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen. Zumindest schien es Shuichi wieder besser zu gehen…

_**Einen Monat später…**_

Die Mitglieder von ‚Nittle Grasper', der Rest von ‚Bad Luck', mit Ausnahme von Shuichi, sowie deren Manager Claude, K. Winchester und ihr Produzent Sakano saßen zusammen im Büro des von Tohma und besprachen eine gemeinsame Tournee durch Japan.

„Glaubt ihr Shuichi ist schon wieder soweit? Ich meine seit der Sache ist gerade Mal ein Monat vergangen." Es war Thoma der seine Bedenken zum Ausdruck brachte, doch sah man auch in den Gesichtern der Anderen, dass sie das Thema beschäftigte. Es war schließlich Hiro der die Antwort gab. „Shuichi hat die ganze Sache noch nicht verarbeitet, aber ich habe gestern mit ihm darüber gesprochen und er meinte nur, dass er die Bühne vermissen würde." Ryuichi sprang auf. „Super ich werde zusammen mit Shuichi auf der Bühne stehen, klasse!" Tohma sah noch immer nicht zufrieden aus und so fügte Hiro noch etwas an seine vorherige Erklärung an.

„Shuichi und Yuki sind momentan im Urlaub und außerdem gehen die Beiden zusammen zu einem Therapeuten. Ihr wisst doch wie er ist…, die Bühne hat auf ihn eine magische Anziehungskraft!" Tohma fühlte sich an seinen eigenen Satz nach dem Tokio-Bay Konzert erinnert und so nickte er schließlich.

„Ja, der Kleine hat eine magische Anziehungskraft!"

Ende

Na, könnt ihr damit leben?

Hab da noch eine bitte, ich freue mich natürlich über Lob, aber…

**Würdet ihr mir Feedback darüber geben was euch nicht gefallen hat? **

**Egal was** (Rechtschreibung ausgenommen, ich weiß das sie schlecht ist^^°)

Ich möchte mich als Autor gerne verbessern und das geht nicht ohne eure Hilfe, also los^^

Vielleicht bis zur nächsten Story,

LG

Zauberlehrling


End file.
